A vampires curse
by nuttyginger1
Summary: Sasuke was bored until The night he met a crimson eyed beauty. the minute he met her his life flipped upside down. no longer was he human, and he life changed as he knew it. Rating may vary. PLEASE READ! story better then summary! Sasuke/kagome
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Walked through the forest bored out of his mind. When he heard the clashing of steal. Sasuke narrowed his eyes turning on his sharigan and then ran un sheathing his sword.

The next thing he knew he was pinned into the tree, hard. Sasuke groaned at the dizzyness. Everything was out of focus. He could make out a man in front of him with crimson eyes laughing.

Sasuke tried to struggle but the hand on his throat tightened causing him to stop. Then The man's head went to his neck. Sasuke clenched his jaw when he felt pain shoot into his neck. He felt like lava was burning through his veins.

So a scream went into the area. He heard the man yell as another person appeared. This time it looked female her long black hair blowing behind her. Dark crimson eyes and holding a silver blade.

She threw the blade easily and it plunged into the mans chest. The man screamed in agony as he turned to dust.

Sasuke was convulsing as he felt the lava getting higher and higher. He felt his heart beating rapidly. Eyes burned horribly he was clawing at them and screaming. Warm tears cascaded down his cheeks in pure agony. The pain was worse then when Orochimaru bit him.

Then he heard a fuzzy voice, felt the soft hands on his neck and face. Sasuke slowly opened his Onyx eyes to peer into Crimson red ones.

His body then convulsed. Just as he thought he would die, he felt his heart slowing until it was barely beating. His eyes burned still but the minute he felt something at his mouth and nose his body pulsed. He smelled something behind the softness of something on his nose and mouth.

It made his throat turn extremely dry. He stuck his tongue out slowly testing the softness of what ever it was and then with out thinking he bit down, hard.

He felt someone rubbing his back as tears cascaded down his cheeks as his vision was slowly coming into focus.

Finally his eyes came into focus and his looked at the soft object he had latched onto. His eyes widened when he saw it was a wrist! He quickly dis latched and wiped his mouth, looking at the palm. And to his horror on his hand was blood.

He looked at the person to find crimson eyes staring at him with out emotion. Her hair was long cascading to at least her knees, it was raven black with Crimson streaks through it. Her skin was pale and ice cold. She wore a velvet cloak, it was black. Her lips where red and in a small frown.

Her dress seemed to be a older fashion. Black, the sleeves to her wrists and the bottoms went down a little. It hung off her shoulders without black strands holding it up. The front had a stitch down the middle of her chest, making her breast bulge out more. It was a tight to the skin kind of dress but it was a stretchy soft looking material. It had two slits up the sides to her knees for movement.

A black choker sat on her neck with a single blood red crescent moon.

She then smiled slightly and touched his forehead.

Sasuke shuddered at the ice feel of her hand. Her voice then came out "I should have taken care of that man earlier. I didn't want him to bite anyone. Im extremely sorry"

Her eyes softened a little. Sasuke's hands traveled to his neck to find two puncture wounds. Then he panicked. Sasuke started to shake and then she whispered "Its ok. Don't worry. We should get you back to your home though. Can you tell me where you live?"

Sasuke then narrowed his eyes at the red eyed beauty in front of him. One one hand he didn't know if she was from Kohona. On the other hand she held answers about him being bit, And why she let him feed off her wrist. Also why he had to drink her blood in the first place.

He then asked "whats your name first?" She sighed and spoke "i will tell you as soon as we get to your home" Sasuke still hesitated. She then spoke coldly "either you tell me. Or you die. Your choice." Sasuke finally sighed and gave in "Sound village 50 miles from here. Hidden in a barrier."

She nodded and picked him up. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and her's went around his waist. In other circumstances he would actually blush, as would she. But not now.

Sasuke's eyes widened when a black portal appeared before them. It was his height and black swirling, it was actually creepy.

She jumped in to it with out a second thought. Sasuke gasped when a splash of cold air hit him. He was afraid to open his eyes but he did. His eyes visibly widened at the sight before him.

The sides of the portal looked like black trees and they where speeding by so fast it made him feel ill. So Sasuke looked down to find pools of a crimson liquid. It swirled and churned. creeped out, and that's to say something this time. He looked forward. It was a small light in the distance, but it was getting larger, so large he could start to make out the hide out.

He turned to look at the woman. Her long black and crimson hair blew behind her softly, eyes set on the target, feet folded un her in a flying stance apparently. Sasuke felt his stomach flop with the sudden dropping feeling.

He looked down to see they where like 800 feet above the ground and where dropping fast. Sasuke then yelled "Are you crazy your gonna kill us!" She just smirked and suddenly they where both jerked up and she landed softly in a crouch.

She chuckled and then spoke "there's a lot to be explained to you." He narrowed his eyes but started limping with her still supporting him. The minute they got close to the door she pushed him behind her and her hands went to her wrists. That's when he caught the shine of weapons.

Kabuto walked out and spoke "now dear. Let Him go and we wont hurt you" Her lips pulled up in disgust and she growled out "over my dead body. Im the only thing keeping him from leaving this realm right now" Sasuke maneuvered the best he could to stand next to the crimson eyed woman.

He then said coldly "Kabuto. Tell the guards, she is not to be harmed what so ever." Kabuto narrowed his eyes and said coldly "Orochimaru wont like this, but as you wish" He was then gone just like that.

Sasuke then limped into the hide out. He pulled away from the woman but instantly regretted it. When her touch left his body his neck burned 100 times worse then when Orochimaru had bit him.

She fell to his side gracefully helping him up. Sasuke felt so confused, the minute her hand touched his arm the pain left.

He narrowed his eyes at her, looking for the pity. But all he found where cold Iced crimson depths.

Then she picked him up and said coolly "Don't leave my side" All he could do is numbly nod. She then spoke to him "Hold on tight" He did as told.

She seemed to run faster then the speed of light as she was suddenly in his room. She set him gingerly on the bed and then stood surprising him that the pain didn't come after she sat him down.

She went to the tie's on her cloak and pulled them making the cloak fall slowly as she caught it and hung it up.

Sasuke saw the dress more now. It was a slim fitting stretchy looking black dress. It went to the floor but on the sides to slits up the knees. The sleeves where wide like his own but her's hugged her arms and then started to droop into a triangle. It hung off her shoulder and the neck went into a slight V.

Two black straps wrapped around the top of her shoulders keeping the dress up.

It was extremely slimming and looked amazing on her. She walked over to him and sat down beside him and whispered "one moment" her finger glowed as she drew a circle in the air. Suddenly the doors clicked and a barrier erupted from the circle.

Then she turned to him, her red eyes reflecting off the circle giving them a deadly, predator look. Then she spoke "whats your name?" Sasuke sighed and rolled his head before saying "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. And you?" He almost rubbed his eyes when he saw her smile a true smile!

She then spoke "im Kagome. Kagome Tashio." Sasuke nodded and then asked "What bit me? Why did I bite your wrist? And why are you being nice to a killer like me?" her eyes where cold like ice, but Sasuke saw the hint of sadness leak into them, just barely.

Kagome then spoke "a V bit you. I stopped you from going on a hunger spree and killing someone dear to you. I'm being Nice for two reasons" her eyes where cold again. "number 1. if I leave you side for very long, you will surely destroy everything around you. From the pain. And 2. a killer. You haven't seen a killer until you see what I've done my whole life."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and hissed out "I doubt its worse then my life." Kagome smiled sadly and whispered so queitly but he heard it, even with his buzzing ears. "I lost my entire family to a killer. He destroyed them all. Then I found out I had been adopted and was thrown into my true family. I found out they where DVS. The minute I turned 15 I was initiated into the KU. The killer united. I was trained long and hard. I own no chakra. My soul purpose was to find and hunt down Rouge V's. I am to kill all those who step out of line. And my full name. **Princess **Kagome Chi Tashio."

Sasuke's ears buzzed and he became numb. This girl, she had almost the same life as him! He took a deep shaky breath and asked "What happened to the man? Whats a DV? And whats a V?"

She chuckled and said "You full of questions aren't you?" then her eyes darkened. "i hunted that man down, and his Stupid wife. I killed them both slow, I killed them with all I had. I first killed the woman. She was with child. When the man finally was filled with enough rage, I used it against him and whispered cruel things to him as I slowly killed him."

Sasuke was dumb struck. Then she looked him in the eye and leaned in so close it made him fall over. There noses touched and she spoke "A V in your terms is a blood drinker. A vampire. A life taker. A DV is even worse. We are V's but we Have D in us as well making us higher then all. DVS are only in the royal family. We are part vampire, and part...Demon"

As soon as she said demon her eyes flashed over with a black sheen and went back to crimson in a flash.

His mouth went dry at house close she was to him. Then she pulled back before he could do or say anything. She popped the circle which was now looking like a red bubble. The barriers instantly went down and the pain came surging back into his body.

She was there instantly touching his arm. She sighed and touched the bite marks before whispering "im sorry" and that's when he glimpsed her fangs. They where the perfect size for her, and pearly white.

He was dazed until he felt her cool breath over where he had been bit. Then suddenly the sharp pain of her fangs entering his skin alarmed him. Then the pain started to settle and suddenly he felt better. That's when he noticed how she was sitting on him.

She was straddling his hips but sitting up on her knees. One of her hands was on the other side of his neck, why the other supported her on the bed.

Then she pulled out. Sasuke watched as she sat up. The minute his Onyx clashed with her crimson he saw something. Her eyes where not a bright red like before but a dull cloudy red.

Sasuke realized it was the taste. Then she flipped her hair back and whispered "i took out his poison. I need you to feed now." Sasuke hesitated but he felt the dryness of his throat when he saw her pale bared neck.

He bit in with such force her blood splattered to the walls. Kagome just sat there, emotionless, expressionless. She then started to speak "He took from you. Changing you into a being of the Night. I take from you the pain of that change. You now drink from my neck combining are souls. Forever or apart are power, emotion, strength, and minds will be joined."

Her eyes then turned pitch black as she chanted "Two souls, two minds, two hearts, two beings. Together combined as one. I save you from all that you will become!" Her eyes flashed red and suddenly a raven black and crimson eyed beam came out of her.

The beam stared around and then spotted Sasuke. It smirked and grabbed his throat and pulled. Out came a black soul with white eyes. Then the red eyed beam grabbed onto the white eye's neck. And visa versa.

It continued for hours, until finally the red eyed soul pulled back, the white eyed fallowing. The screams of the souls echoed throughout the hide out.

Sasuke delatched from Kagome's neck and screamed. Kagome joined him in the pain. The souls slowly ripped apart. Half of Sasuke's soul slammed into Kagome's crescent moon choker. A half of her soul slammed into her chest knocking her off the bed and into the wall.

The other half of kagome's soul circled around Sasuke's wrist until plunging in. Sasuke's soul fallowed slamming sasuke into the chest throwing him into the head board.

Kagome lay sprawled on her side. One arm out the other of her waist. He hair behind her fanned out.

Sasuke lay with his head down and arms to the side, one knee bent to the side the other straight. But under his Grey shirt a red light glowed brightly.

A closer look showed a red crescent moon tattoo being drawn into his skin with a black out line.

The minute it was finished it exploded in a bright red light. Kagome's eyes cracked open as she lifted her wrist and whispered something under her breath before passing out.

But suddenly her wrist glowed red and white. Under her black sleeve a Uchiha symbol glowed brightly. The lights clashed and broke through the roof and into the night.

**Elsewhere **

A man in red laughed and spoke "She has bonded with someone" a sickly sweet voice spoke "Finally she has given herself a weakness my love" out of the shadows the woman walked. Her face hidden from view, but dressed in old fashioned miko garbs.

The man chuckled darkly and said "Yes. And we will kill her finally for the pains he has caused you." the woman's mouth came into view. A sick smirk was present.

The woman nodded and spoke looking out into the night "And we will use this new boy in are plan to destroy her once and for all. He will merely be a piece in are little game. From the beginning we sensed his life. Now lets go dear."

The man took her pale hand in his claws one and they walked away into the shadows of a forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome twitched and opened her crimson eyes. She looked around herself before pushing up and hissing in slight pain before it vanished completely. She sat up and looked down at the blood on the floor.

Her finger went to her mouth to find it still wet with blood. She wiped it quickly off and then looked to her wrist to see it dripping with blood. She pushed her sleeve back to find Sasuke's symbol. She ran her finger over the wound and it quickly healed.

Then she whispered "so it has happened then. It was true." She stared at her wrist for a moment before she stood silently like a gust of wind. She was next to Sasuke in a matter of seconds looking at his wrist she didn't find the mark.

She seemed to search every where, until a bright red blood stain made itself apparent. It was right where she bit him on the neck. Kagome easily leaned over and pulled back his shirt to reveal her red crescent moon mark.

Her teeth clenched angrily as she cleaned him up. Then after he was cleaned up, she set her porcelain hand on his face.

His eyes started to flutter open from his first peaceful dream he had in a long time, he swore he was gonna kill who woke him up.

Sasuke reached for his weapon but was stopped with a soft yet firm grip on his wrist. His eyes widened but then he met the crimson eyes of Kagome. He felt himself harden and hiss out "let go of me." She did as told and slid off the bed.

She pulled on her cloak and spoke coldly "Pack." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and growled out "Why?" Kagome then turned to him and said without emotion "i need to Turn in. And My father needs to know you where turned. If not expect someone to come after you and kill you. Don't say you can handle them. They would be a trained professional. You wont die like a normal person anymore. You will leave your only vulnerable spot open."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and frowned when she threw him a bag with his already packed clothes. She was looking in the mirror and fixing her hair when he yelled "You cant be serious!"

Kagome finished her prepping before saying "its either you come with me. Or you die with guilt. Or maybe you'll be hunted down. Your choice" her eyes where as cold as ice, posture no different.

So Sasuke stood and dropped his bag, eyes narrowed. "Fight me for it, in front of everyone. If you win I leave. But if I win" Kagome narrowed her eyes when he said is he won. "you have to stay here with me forever. Becoming my servant. You can't go back on your word either."

Kagome turned cool eyes to him and replied icily "deal" they walked out of the room, Kagome hid her aura instantly.

Sasuke fallowed her holding his sword in its sheath. They walked far into a clearing with all of Sasuke's team mates fallowing them. Orochimaru made himself known with Kabuto. Both where laughing.

Kagome flipped her hood off and then un tied it throwing it onto a tree. She smirked when she smelled some people approaching with intent for sasuke.

Suddenly a blonde jumped out and yelled "where bringing you home Sasuke! BELIEVE IT!" Sasuke growled and yelled "Go away Naruto! Im about to fight someone! If she wins I go with her to where ever she's going. But if I win, she becomes my servant."

Suddenly everyone froze when a small voice started to sing "the king and his men stole the queen from her bed. And bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and bite the powers. Where we will we'll roam."

a small girl appeared and a ghostly call called "Yo ho." it was men. The small girl was completely white except for her coal black eyes. Behind her men appeared, 7 ghastly men and one monk with purple eyes.

Women appeared. All different. A woman with a boomerang, one that was older. Then a male appeared, he was to shoulder length, looking 13 years old. His hair was fire red and straight to his shoulders. His eyes where emerld green and as cold as Kagome's. Lips in a straight line.

In his hand a scroll sat, on his fingers where claws. He was dressed in a black shirt and pants for spying,

everyone continued to sing as he walked over to Kagome slowly.

The minute they all stopped he bowed on one knee and spoke "Mother. Your father and Mother sent me to give you this. For fear you died or worse." Everyone but kagome froze.

Kagome then spoke "Son hand me that letter." He raised his hand as hers went above it then she moved it side to side and the scroll un folded.

She read over it silently.

_Dear Kagome, _

_ Please come home soon. We both miss you so. Where afraid you where killed or you where kidnapped or even worse. Kagome come back as soon as you can. We have another assignment for you. _

_ Love,_

_ Mother & Father._

The scroll burst into blue flames after Kagome finished reading it. Kagome turned and folded her hands "My parents have no trust in me." a woman spoke up, the one with a giant boomerang "No my lady. They have great trust in you. But that man was strong, They are parents. All parents fear for there children."

Kagome turned to the woman and spoke "stay. All of you. I have no come home for a certain reason" her voice rose to address the crowd. "The man bit a human! A male. He was turned. I could not get there in time. I killed the man but the boy had already finished transforming. He will not come willingly so we have made a deal. If I should beat him, I take him back to The west! But if I should loose. I will forever be a servant to him."

Her son spoke up "beat him mother. Show him how your the princess and heir to the throne!"

Kagome turned to sasuke and spoke "Draw your blade. Charge it with electricity now." Sasuke did as he was told making his attack ready, sharigan blazing wildly.

Kagome stood calmly but her hands where above her head, thumbs and fore fingers on each wrist. Then the boy called "START!" Kagome un clipped something throwing them into the sky, where one glowed brightly red why the other turned a death black.

The spinning lights fell into her hands to be revealed as two daggers. She posed ready for his attack. Which he threw at her. A shield was put up, it was red until his attack hit it turning it black.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and spoke "Bad move" the shield bubbled before launching the same attack back at him! Sasuke dodged it but then fell to his knees, blood dripping into the dirt.

A dagger had implanted its self in his back. It pulsed and a red net exploded over him. She walked over to him and said "You left yourself open. If you forgotten you will not die as a normal human anymore. If I had wished it, you would be dead right now. Bound to go into limbo forever."

Then she rose her hand the hood flying to her grasp. She was a bout to tie it on but threw it to her son and turned to cut off Kabuto's offending medical hand that glowed with a bright blue.

He screamed as red flames started to burn into his arm. He screamed "Orochimaru help me! Help me! Please sir! Please!" Orochimaru stared bored at Kabuto before turning cold eyes at Kagome.

Kagome stood her ground giving him a absolutely terrifying glare. Kagome then spoke "Kanna. Orb" The white girl nodded before turning to Orochimaru and put him in a orb which he couldn't get out of no matter what.

Then Kagome turned and said "Enma." (AN: Enma is Enma Ai for Jigoku shoujo)

Enma appeared from the shadows, her eyes blood red like kagome's, her hair straight like Kagome's. She looked like a mini Kagome practically.

She then spoke to Orochimaru "Pitiful shadow lost in darkness. Bringing pain and suffering to others. Perhaps its time to die"

And just like that Enma and Orochimaru vanished. Kagome then said "Grab Sasuke, and these 3. Naruto and the other two." She turned to the 3 in question and asked "do you have a problem with that?"

Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto where all in shock. This woman had just won a fight with Sasuke without batting a eye lash. Took down Orochimaru like it was nothing, and killed Kabuto without blinking.

So kakashi being a smart one spoke "no of course not. We'll go with you." he smiled. Kagome stared at him with no emotion before pivoting on her heel and Enma appeared in front of her and bowed "He's dead my lady"

Kagome nodded and then spoke "Lets leave." She pulled her hood on finally then looked at the mark on her wrist, it had turned red. She sighed and felt herself sadden knowing all to well the others could feel the sadness rolling off her.

It had been a rather peaceful trip. Other then Naruto's yelling, Sakura's screeching about her 'beloved' Sasuke's treatment. And Sasuke ignoring Kagome as much as possible.

Finally they reached a Labyrinth. They had also learned everyone's names that where here. Enma Ai, who killed Orochimaru. Kanna who sealed Orochimaru. Sango with the boomerang. Miroku, the band of seven, and Rin who was Kagome's younger sister. And in fact that Shippo was Kagome's son, he was the son of a dead general and maid.

His mother had been killed trying to protect her husband who was killed in the forbidden to talk about battle. Kagome had taken him in right after, and who ever challenged her for her son ended up dead.

The labyrinth was huge. Kagome waved her right hand right then back left. The labyrinth changed right before there eyes.

Suddenly a giant castle was appeared, and many people where working. Women where cleaning clothes in nearby streams. Guards stood around the entire castle swords apparent. Small children all ran around, or should I say some ran around, a few where flying, others hopping, and some walking.

Then they all saw a beautiful woman sitting on the grass reading a book to some small children. Her hair was black like kagome's, except no read streaks. Her eyes where also red like Kagome's. She was dressed elegantly in a white and red kimono.

She saw Kagome and was up before anyone could blink. Then she picked up the end of her kimono and called "Kagome!" Everyone froze, even the children and turned to her and bowed. If it was male on one knee, female bowed low at the waist.

Kagome bowed her head slightly and spoke "as you where." then she said with a smile "Mother" the woman hugged Kagome close then turned and called "Sesshomarou are daughters home!" everyone was back to there duties when a man appeared.

Sakura gasped at his handsomeness. Kagome smiled and bowed onto one knee and bowed her head "Father" He actually smiled at her slightly! He then said "Kagome rise." She did as told and then accidentally her sleeve pulled up revealing something red on her wrist.

Sesshomarou narrowed his eyes before whispering something to his wife. The mother instantly grabbed her daughter's wrist a little roughly. She yanked the sleeve up and her eyes widened. She then whispered "you-why-no-kagome?"

Kagome took her wrist from her mothers grasp and pulled her sleeve down before whispering "I'll tell you later." then she turned and spoke "Dismissed." and moved he right hand to the right. Everyone but little rin vanished.

Rin then squealed "Mommy! Daddy!" she charged forward latching on to Sesshomarou. Sesshomarou smiled again and said "Oh my dear" then they all looked forward to see, Sasuke with Sango holding his arm. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto all just staring wide eyed.

The woman then said "Welcome to the West castle. I Am Lady Kagura Tashio of the west. And Mate to the Lord of the west Sesshomarou Tashio. I'm sure you met are daughters, Lady Kagome Tashio, and heir to the throne. And Princess Rin Tashio."

Sesshomarou then asked coldly "What brings you to my castle?" Sango bowed deeply and spoke "Lady Kagome beat this one in a battle. Apparently he had been changed and refused to go with her to the west. So they battled. Of course lady kagome one. Then these three tried to take this one back to there village. Lady kagome offered to take them here."

Kagura and Sesshomarou shared a look. Then sesshomarou said "slayer. Open his collar" Sango ripped open his collar and there on his neck was the crescent moon, but it was black.

Sesshomarou growled but then said "Slayer. Take him to the infirmary to pull out the dagger and remove the shield. Then put him in the family wing. The others may go there too. Put this boy in the room next to Kagome's. Put the pink haired across from Kagome's. The white haired man in the room across from mine and kagura's, where keeping a eye on him. And then the Blonde on across from Rin."

Sango's eyes widened before her eyes darted to Kagome's who seemed to be empty of emotion.

Then she said "Yes m'lord." Miroku appeared and grabbed Sakura's and Naruto's shirts roughly as he grumbled "Great now where baby sitters of brats." Sango sighed and nodded.

After they left and rin ran off to play. Kagura and Sesshomarou turned to Kagome for a explanation. Kagome then whispered "Lets go to your office father."

he nodded and they walked toward the beautiful castle. The door seemed to be twice the size of the Kohona door, and 3 times as wide.

The door was always open during the day for servants. The carpet was deep crimson red and velvet to the touch right inside the door. There was a chandelier and two huge stair cases leading up to rooms. Then to each side if you look left or right there where endless doors. But in front was a beautiful sitting area.

It had couches, chairs, and a pearl white coffee table in the middle. Then if you continued, behind each staircase was a small door for a closet. And if you continue there is a large glass door, a patio where the garden was. If you go right you will walk into a dinning hall. The table could sit at least 50 people! It was a deep chest nut brown, with hard wood floors and a nice red Persian carpet under it.

There where 3 chandelier's above the table. One big and two small. The two small seemed to be made of diamonds, one had a cat on it with ruby eyes and deep onyx fur, why the smaller one on the other side was a white dog, with pure amber eyes.

The middle chandelier was amazing it was the cat and the dog together snuggled close with a cat at the fathers side, tall and proud, when a small puppy on the mothers side, happy and innocent.

There where pictures all over the walls of the past rulers apparently. Then if you look to the right in the far right corner was a door. Inside this door was the kitchen.

Up the stairs the both connected, made of pearl it seemed. The ground seemed to be made of velvet. These rooms where the families quarters. At the top of the stairs was the family portrait. Kagura sat elegantly in a blood red dress, her hair was up in its usual style with just a few loose curls framing her face.

Sesshomarou stood behind her, golden eyes frozen, his hands on the back of the black velvet chair. Kagome stood right next to the chair on the left side of her mother, in the same black dress, same straight hair, but she was smiling lightly, her eyes dancing happily.

Then right in front of Sesshomarou and to the right of Kagura was Rin, her bouncing little self in a orange kimono. Her eyes happy and bouncing, smile big and wide.

The carpets where still red. But the hallways seemed to be able to change the lighting. The lights where dim like a fire. To the right was Kagome's, Rin's, and Shippo's rooms. To the left was kagura's and Sesshomarou's.

At the far end of the left hall was a book case.

Sesshomarou, Kagura, and Kagome all walked toward this book case. Sesshomarou then pulled out a certain book and the book case pushed back, the wall to its right slid open just enough for Sesshomarou's build to fit through.

So into the this secret passage they all went in just as the book case popped back out and the panel slid back into place.

The study was a beautiful place. A step up was Sesshomarou's desk, like a little stage. He had three huge book cases behind him, filled with a book on everything.

Then there was a big fire place that lit when they walked in. Pillows where set almost every where for sitting. Book cases lined the walls. And One giant window looked out onto the court yard.

But right was you walk in and look left there was a full length mirror, this one rippled every once and a while.

Sesshomarou walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair. Kagura fallowed standing behind him.

If kagome didn't know them she was sure she'd fear them immensely. Sesshomarou then said "Now tell us. Why dose the Uchiha bear the family crest? And why do you bear his?" Kagome looked out the window and spoke lowly "remember when I was younger and we looked into the mirror to find my future husband?" Kagura and Sesshomarou both nodded.

Kagome then looked to her wrist, the mark was still red. She sighed and spoke "i saw him. But we where not the only ones who saw him. From then on his life was played with. It is impossible to mark someone like we did if we where not...destined for one another. I hated being arranged. And that is why my mark on him is red and black. His is red on mine meaning he hates me as of now."

Kagura choked back a sob but replaced it with anger "Your to young! You can not mate yet!" Kagome turned to her and spoke "Fate has decided my path mother. You mated father younger then I am. Then had me a year later. Do I need to remind you I am over-"

sesshomarou cut in "do not speak of your true age." Kagura turned and hit the panel. It slid open and she left with out a word. Kagome turned sad eyes to where her mother left. Then she felt a change and looked to her wrist. The mark was no longer red but gray.

Sesshomarou then spoke coldly "fine. I agree to let you do what you have to do. But I remind you. The council will test him if you choose him. The ball in in 6 months. I want this to be over with by then. Either you kill him or mate him. Now out you have your studies."

Kagome hit the panel and left without a word.

She walked soundlessly away from her parents side.

As Kagome walked down the hallway she passed her little sister with out a word. Then she opened her bedroom door and closed it soundlessly.

Her room was dimly light, black and red, obviously her signature colors by now. The bed was a 4 post purple heart wood bed. It had a black sheen canopy that could be pulled over it. A giant closet, balcony, velvet carpet.

Her dress dropped to the ground softly as she pulled on something else. It was a kimono style dress. Black and sleeveless. The ties and ribbons where crimson red. She pulled up the pants that ended at her ankles.

She sat on her bed as she painted her toe nails black. Then she tied her hair up in a messy bun. Her lips where still blood red, the rims of her eyes black, heavy black eye liner.

She sighed lightly before walking out of her room. She almost slammed into Sango but twisted her body easily landing a few feet away.

Sango bowed deeply and spoke "I'm sorry milady. I was just escorting them to there rooms." Kagome eyed them all. Her eyes lingered On Sasuke a fraction of a second longer then everyone else.

Kagome then squared her shoulders, her voice cold "Show them there rooms. Then Escort them to the dojo. Get them each a special trainer. Start them all at..." She sized them up before narrowing her eyes "Level N."

The 4 ninja's all looked confused at Kagome and Sango. Sango just bowed and spoke very politely "Yes milady" Kagome nodded once before pushing past them and going slowly to the stairs. Until she remembered something and said "Sango"

Sango responded "yes?" Kagome felt sad all of a sudden as she whispered over her shoulder "Schedule Uchiha's dinner with the Night guards" Sango smiled sadly and bowed "Yes milady. I will tell them to Get him a feeding"

Sasuke felt his blood run cold at the way they talked. It was like a normal thing for them apparently.

Kagome knew Sasuke knew what she was talking about so she waited, staring intently into his eyes for a reaction. Seeing nothing she decided to push him over the edge, him and the others. "As you stay in this castle. You will show respect to anyone higher class then you. That includes children. Im sure even a fledgeling could beat you all."

Sango muffled laughter but shut up the minute the others looked confused. Kagome still on a roll turned to Sasuke and said "Your a fledgeling. Until you get a drop of human. Your training will be more intense. And you will be watched 24/7. your feeding time is strictly only at night. Any earlier will get you thrown into the dungeon. Got that" She paused and smirked "fledgeling"

She smirked and turned around, her hair flipping with her in the process as she walked gracefully down the stairs.

Sasuke felt his blood boil at what she had said. He watched her leave. And that's when he smirked, a plan forming in his brain.

He then made a plan to make her fall in love with him. Then He would go for Sakura right in front of her, and pretend he didn't notice her till he was finished with his fun. He would take joy in her tears.

And her pain. He smirked then frowned. Though he would have to be with the pinkie, it would be worth it to make the high and mighty princess cry.

Sasuke then turned and fallowed Sango and the rest of squad 7 to there new rooms, all the way forming his plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome bowed to her sensei as she entered the dimly lit dojo. Weapons lined the walls, only small torches lit the room. The light reflected off of her Trainers eyes.

A womanly voice announced "Where working on transformations today." Kagome nodded and walked out of the dojo. Her trainer fallowed.

Everyone scattered when they saw Kagome and her trainer. That's when Squad 7 and Sango walked out of the castle.

Sango smiled and said "Watch this. Kagome is really good at transforming"

Kagome stood in front of her trainer. Her trainer had Hallow black eyes and tanned skin, her hair was completely golden. She looked strange but beautiful.

The woman then yelled "number 1!" and ran at Kagome. Kagome narrowed her eyes and bent her knees.

Before her trainer hit her she jumped into the sky. Her eyes closed as she started to fall. Suddenly red and black swirled around her and then a screech.

Out of the swirls was a beautiful hawk. The hawk screeched and dived at the trainer. That's when everyone noticed the hawk was huge.

The trainer just smirked and dodged the talons. \

Sango smirked and said "Transforming is only for pure bloods and the royal family. There are thousand s of transformations. That woman is Kagome's trainer. She's a pure blooded V. She trained Kagome everything she knows. But her knowledge is only so vast. Lord Sesshomarou teaches Kagome most of the time now. Student passed the teacher. Her name is Siren"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Kakashi was watching with his sharigan to check if any chakra was present. None was being used. Naruto looked saddened because he found out there where people this strong. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Siren then called "Transform 10!" Kagome swooped into a black flip and landed and growled, there in her place was a panther. The panther attacked.

Clawing and snapping. Siren called out many transformations. Kagome transformed into, a hawk, a panther, a mouse, a snake, a dog, a fox, and many more.

Finally Siren called out "NOW!" Kagome did a back flip, now looking human. She then pulled off two daggers off her charm bracelets. She spun them around, eyes starting to turn black, mouth in a thin line.

The winds picked up her hair blew behind her, Mouth opened fangs showing. Then she clashed the daggers together making a mini earth quake. The ground around her started to split. A growl ripped out of her throat as she started to transform.

Sango then said "Watch. She's turning into her true form" Squad 7 watched very closely as Kagome transformed.

They saw her eyes widen before the winds blocked there view.

Then there standing as the winds dispersed was a large Cat. She was huge maybe to Sesshomarou in his dog forms shoulder!

She then transformed back, her eyes cold as she shrunk her daggers clipping them on. Kagome squared her shoulders then noticed The ninjas staring at her. Kagome then told Siren "Go wake them. Tell them they finally have some students. Then get them out of my site."

Kagome glanced over to them before turning around and walking away, Head held high like Sesshomarou. Suddenly Siren asked "Kagome, we only have 3 tutors. Your gonna need to train one of them madam"

Siren was for once scared of the princess. Kagome turned and looked over them all before saying "The Onyx eyed. I'll train him. Now get the Kurans, and Kiryu"

(Some time later)

The Ninja's stood in a line. All where very nervous and scared, because they stood in the dimly lit dojo.

In the dark, four red eyes stared at them, and two lavender. Sasuke shuddered at the power levels these three had, it was extremely nerve wracking. Sakura just rolled her eyes not using her senses, she thought she was much stronger then the small 15 looking girl.

So Sakura said "This is like so stupid. I'm much stronger then that little girl." Two male growls where fallowed at the insult.

Suddenly the power level in the room spiked as another pair of red eyes appeared. Kagome then said "Silence, do not insult Yuuki. She is a Pure blood princess. It wouldn't do you good to insult her for two reasons. 1, you openly challenged her, so she can easily kill you if she wished. 2, Her mate and best friend are standing right here. They are able to cut your tongue out then slit your throat from it."

Naruto then hissed at Sakura "Shut your trap Sakura. Use your senses for once in your life. These people aren't human." Kakashi nodded thoughtfully "yes that would explain a lot." Sakura just started laughing, even doubling over. She laughed so hard her eyes watered.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, her hands suddenly lit up the dimly lit room. Her eyes where wide with anger, her hands where blood red and sizzling with anger.

Sakura stopped laughing but said with a sneer "all this is done with Chakra. I bet where in a illusion. Now let us go brat before we have to take down this jutsu." Kagome stood rock still, her eyes where wide.

Her hair started to go up in her rage. But just like that it was gone. Kagome just smirked and said  
>"It's not a jutsu. So shut up before I have to rip your head off." It was a sweet voice signaling, yes she would do it.<p>

So suddenly Sakura straightened up, even though she was still defiant. Kagome smirked and said with authority "Welcome to the place you will spend most of your time in for months to years on end. This is Kaname Kuran, hes a pure blood. Yuuki Kuran, also a pure blood. And Zero Kiryu, a hunter." (AN: I added Vampire knight yes. And all rights go to there respected Owners and same with Inuyasha and Naruto)

Kagome then said "These will be your trainers. Naruto." Naruto perked up and nodded. "you will be trained by Zero. Zero is that ok with you?" Zero looked over Naruto and nodded.

He then stepped forward and said "Fallow me fox. And here, its a compliment to be called that." Naruto smiled and fallowed the hunter.

Kagome then addressed the others. She had put Yuuki Sakura, because she didn't trust the pervert ninja. And Kaname with Kakashi to whip him into shape.

Last standing was Sasuke. Kagome walked forward and said coolly "today is your lucky Day Uchiha. I will be training you. For the rest of the trainers, are training warriors for war." Sasuke visibly paled at the thought.

Kagome smirked and looked at her wrist to find it black and white. Kagome narrowed her eyes and hissed out "training starts in the morning. Go to the bath house, wash up then go to dinner. If your not there in time you don't get food."

She Opened the door nearly ripping it off its hinges she walked across the cool grass. She then turned and ran off toward a hedge. The Hedge stood tall as Her father in his true form.

So she touched the hedge and whispered something in a dead language. The Hedge opened up to reveal a grave yard/garden.

She walked in, not paying attention to the Onyx eyes watching her intently.

Sasuke crept forward a little more, just enough so if he wanted he could sneak into the Magical place. He was just about to when he saw Kagome's body turn to him just a little, and he saw tears rolling down her porcelain face.

He hated to say It, but it was like watching a angel cry, it shouldn't happen. But before he could move to get in, the hedge was closed.

Sasuke then walked numbly toward the castle. Until he felt his resolve and picked up his head and walked into the house, no emotion on his face.

(KAGOME)

Kagome stared at the wonders of her little place. A crystal clear water fall, falling into a pool of Koi below. It sparkled with grace. The grass fresh and always trimmed. Sakura blossom trees here and there. A small fountain, a few benches.

Then in the farthest corner of the beautiful place was head stones. Kagome walked over to them holding a rose.

Her eyes closed. The rose lit on fire as she slowly opened her eyes. "You destroyed my life. You destroyed his. I will not allow you to harm anyone else. Be ready, for my army is being built."

Kagome threw the rose on the grave. Then she picked fresh roses, leaving them Red she set them on the other graves.

Suddenly a scream was sounded. Kagome hearing it ran. It was Rin's scream.

Kagome teleported right into her Parents bed room. There in the corner was rin crying and screaming. Kagome didnt even glance at her, Her senses where on the blood stains, on the broken windows, and the heavy scents of blood, pain, and fear.

The white carpet was stained with blood, the black walls had splatter on them. It looked horrible. But what Kagome saw next made her stomach lurch.

Her Father and Mother. Sesshomarou was screaming Her mothers name. "Kagura! Kagura! Please no!" Kagome was frozen solid. Her father was covered head to toe in blood, Her mother's eyes where closed, blood leaked from her throat and stomach.

Kagome's hands where gripped together so hard the knuckles turned white. Kagome smelled **his **scent all over it.

Thats when the smell of Purity hit her nose. She turned and there on the door was a arrow, a piece of paper stuck to it.

Kagome ripped the paper off and read it to herself. Before stomping out and teleporting to the dining room.

Everyone jumped when she appeared at the head of the table. Her hands slapped the table hard. Then she called out "They've made there move. I want everyone with any skill in fighting or war to meet outside in 1 hour, wear fighting gear. Be ready for battle. I don't care if your a seasoned soldier, or a maid. If you know anything about fighting, go there. NOW!"

Everyone scattered. Then Kagome said "Myoga. Get some people together. Tonight we burn my dead mothers body. We will not stand for the killing of my mother."

Myoga the flea bowed and vanished.

Kagome was ushered by her maids to her room. She was stripped bare and had the maids drawing on her tattoos with ink. They where swirls and very beautiful and elegant. Once that was finished a chest wrap was put on. It was black.

Her Under garments where placed on ever so slowly. Then her Black stretchy pants where put on. A black Chinese Style dress was pulled on. It was black like her spandex pants. With outlined red trimming. Her hair was pulled back and tied in a low pony tail. Red stripes where shook out so they shone.

Her eyes where rimmed better, nails painted black and sharpened. Choker placed on, weapons hidden in different places, charm bracelets put on her wrists, anklets set on her ankles.

She was almost all finished, until the door opened and there was her father. He walked over to her holding a case. The case un latched and opened there was a black sword with red designs.

She lifted the sword and nodded to her father before hugging him and leaving.

She walked down the hallway, the sword in its case hooked to her back. She walked down the hallway, eyes narrowed, the note clenched in her hand.

(Else where)

Two people laughed insanely as they stood on a balcony above a army.

(Elsewhere)

Everyone with fighting experience lined up gracefully around the queens body which lay on Wood.

The queen was dressed beautifully, with her arms crossed beautifully over her chest to hide the wounds.

Sakura stood in shock next to Yuuki.

Suddenly the doors opened to reveal the Princess. Kagome called out "Listen to me all of you!" Everyone turned to her with steely resolves. Kagome clenched her teeth and called out "Today my mother was murdered." Everyone's eyes narrowed, they loved the queen.

She was always so loving, so sweet, so caring. Pictures of the smiling queen flashed into there minds.

Kagome lifted the note and called "I found this! Stabbed to the door of my parents room. The place where my mother breathed her last breath!" Roars of out rage filled the air.

Yuuki then called "What dose it say?" Kagome then read "It says. We have killed your mother. We have destroyed your life my dear Kagome. We have messed with His life. We have destroyed your very existence. Come and face us at last. Tonight, full moon. Where it all began"

The crowd silenced for a moment watching there Princess's hand burst into flames as she burned the letter.

Then she called down "Warriors come. You 4" she pointed at the ninja who all stared back. "Stay here. This war is to dangerous for you" The Ninja's all protested. Kakashi finally sighed and said "Its best guys. Lets stay"

Sasuke then noticed, Kakashi had a plan. So Sasuke agreed, Sakura of course fallowed her dear Sasuke, and Naruto fallowed with a sigh.

Kagome gave a loving glance at Sasuke which only her little sister caught. Before she waved her hand and The army started to vanish, section by section.

Kagome finally vanished herself.

Then Kakashi said "Alright. Did you listen. She said. "we have messed with his life." and "where it all began" we need to find out who, he is, and what began. I would say the first person to ask is the queen. But are next option is Sesshomarou"

Sasuke felt his heart pound in nervousness. He didn't know why but he feared the Great lord. So they all turned and started the long walk toward The Family Quarters.

Sasuke felt every step become stiffer. But the minute he came in sight of the man, his heart stopped in fear.

Sesshomarou narrowed his cold angry eyes at Sasuke and opened his mouth slowly...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I hope this story is doing well. Well all the characters go to there rightful owners. Inuyasha, Vampire knight, and Naruto. **

**...**

Sesshomarou opened his mouth and growled out "Do not come in my presence" Kakashi then looked to his old team and said with a bite "go practice your new fighting moves." they where about to protest but thought otherwise and left.

Sasuke looked silently back before running off after them.

Once they left Kakashi looked back at Sesshomarou and bowed, and begged "Please lets make a deal. We need to find out everything." Sesshomarou narrowed his eyes coldly. Then he smirked deciding to play with his prey.

He then spoke "I will tell you-" Kakashi accidentally cut him off "Thank you sir" sesshoamrou snapped "If. You learn to speak in are native tongue, you learn to walk, eat, sleep, and fight as we do. Without questions."

Kakashi's eye widened and he gasped before saying "But sir that could take years." Sesshomarou just smirked and said "Exactly. Plus I will not be the one telling you. It shall be my daughter. This means the Uchiha brat must make her fall in love with him. Knowing her she will tell him, when she trusts him. Now leave my presence mortal."

Kakashi scurried off as Sesshomarou stared at him with a cold glare, before turning around and walking off.

Sesshomarou smirked and whispered "they will never make it to the level they need to be. Shadow. Go get there trainers, including my daughter."

the shadow appeared and nodded then vanished once again.

(next day)

Sasuke stretched and yawned but suddenly his attention was stuck to a stack of books. He got up instantly and hurried to them, all the way wondering why they where there.

So he looked at them to find they where all sorts of books on Demons and Vampires. He then read the note on top. "Sasuke. I have found a way to learn everything. But you must learn there way of life, embrace your new world. Please you must hurry. We have to get back to the Hidden leaf soon. Kakashi"

Sasuke growled deep in his throat before shredding the note. Suddenly a sweet intoxicating smell went to his head. He turned around to meet the ruby red eyes of Kagome leaning again the door frame. She rolled her eyes at him and said "the battle was stopped by my fathers underground guard. Its scheduled to continue next year. In the mean time I will teach you. I have no clue why father wishes me to make you one of us, but he dose. So fallow me. We will start with the walk."

She turned around flipping her raven black hair in the process, making the sweet waterfall scent go into his senses once again.

Soon they where out doors. Kagome then said "watch my walk." She squared her shoulders, lifted her head high, and walked forward with such grace it was amazing.

Then she turned to him and said "your turn." Sasuke bit his tongue but squared his shoulders and walked with no grace.

Kagome growled and said "get it right. By the time I'm done you will fight with grace. Again." So Sasuke continued the walk grumbling to himself, knowing she could hear.

Kagome just smirked as he continued.

**Days passed and passed and finally Sasuke was graceful in his walk...1 month.**

Kagome actually gave him a small smile and said "alright now that you have the walk done. Time to learn the language." Sasuke groaned but nodded as he sat down in front of her.

The waiter brought them a cup of tea and kagome winked at him, Sasuke didnt even notice. But the waiter leaned down far enough and moved his neck to the side to he bared his neck to kagome as he set down the tea before smiling and walking away.

Kagome then said "alright did you see what the waiter did?" Sasuke looked confused and asked "what do you mean?" Kagome just laughed and said "You have a lot to learn." Sasuke just sighed and nodded.

Kagome just smiled and said "alright. He bared his neck. In are ways it is a sign of submission. You only submit when needed. Do not submit to random people." Sasuke nodded as kagome went on about the ways.

**Days turned to weeks...weeks turned to months and Sasuke finally understood the language of the people. It was not spoken but ways of acting and growling. It had taken 3 months though.**

Kagome and Sasuke walked through the dark at night. The crickets chirped happily as they walked through the cool night air.

Sasuke marveled at the gate the land they walked around on. The grace was a beautiful green sprinkled with dew which the glow of the full moon bounced off of, shrouding the land in a silver tone.

Kagome smiled and said "For years, you grew up with a world which hates the land, using it as your advantage to kill. Every life, every breath, every beat of the heart is essence of the world. If you kill the world you kill your very soul. Come fallow me."

Sasuke was shocked at how deep kagome's words were. He was also shocked at how she looked. Loosing the dreary black outfits she was dressed in a black tank top and green skirt that ended at her knees.

She was barefoot, but her markings shone in the light. Slashes around her ankles and wrists. She looked beautiful walking in front of him.

He then cursed himself remembering the plan.

Kagome then whispered "look" Sasuke shook his head from the thoughts and then his eyes widened. In front of him was a beautiful forest, but the plants glowed light greens, pinks, and purples, even some blues. A small lake was there, and was so clear that you could see until the bottom.

At the bottom of the 10 foot lake where glowing plants and glowing fish which swam gracefully. Then a small water fall fell gracefully, the water shimmering with life.

Plants all glowed a nice hue lighting the place just enough for you to see the beauty. Kagome walked over to the rock monument in the middle of the beautiful place and touched her forehead before whimpering softly.

Then she went to her knees and whispered "the stone of souls. This rock carries the names of all those who died fighting for whats right. My Grandfathers name is carved right here. He was Inu no tashio. The great dog demon general."

Sasuke walked forward and touched his forehead before touching the stone and whimpering just as kagome had, then kneeling down next to her.

Kagome then smiled as she traced her grandfathers name. Sasuke asked "How did he die kagome?" Kagome sighed and whispered smile vanishing "he died saving his second born son. He had mated with a human, destroying the trust between his mate. He had made the human pregnant. The child would be a half breed. But a human male wanting the woman who had mated with my grandfather. When she was giving birth lit the home on fire, intent on killing the baby and her and all the mid wife's."

Sasuke's eyes widened with disbelief at the man who held no honor. Kagome just looked at the name "My grandfather sensed her in danger. He had just gotten back from war. My father tried to stop him but failed. My grandfather burst into the flaming building saving the newborn child and the human. Then he fought with the man until his death. A few years later the woman died of a serious illness. Leaving the child on its own. All people know this story of the great general who sacrificed himself for the one thing we all fear."

Sasuke then asked "what do we all fear?" Kagome turned to him and whispered "love." Sasuke was shocked beyond belief as kagome stood and said "tomorrow we learn to eat and sleep as well. And you will start your fighting classes. But now. The one thing all of us enjoy."

She walked backwards smiling to the 10 foot lakes edge and fell backwards plummeting into the cool water.

Sasuke ran to the edge to see Kagome come up and was swimming and laughing. Sasuke shed his shirt and plummeted in. ever since the beginning he had stopped wearing shoes. So his feet where tough.

Kagome splashed Sasuke and laughed as he splashed her back. Soon it was a small war. Soon they got out and kagome shook dry and her aura came out of her body, it was a soft red color as it dried her.

Sasuke watched as she closed her eyes in peace. He then dried himself off as best he could before nodding and fallowing her back toward the castle.

**8 months passed. And Sasuke had learned how to sleep and eat like the people. He learned to fight as well in these months. Never winning a spar against Kagome though. He wouldn't admit it to himself but every day he fell more and more in love with the beautiful princess. Everyday her warm smile met him, every night he met her for a midnight snack with the special ones as they called them. He learned of the legends and more about the people. He felt one with the people. The only thing he missed was his friends. Which he wasn't aloud to see until the ceremony. Which was being held in 2 weeks...He felt everything was perfect until that day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. I hope this story is doing well. Well all the characters go to there rightful owners. Inuyasha, Vampire knight, and Naruto. **

**...**

Kagome smiled at Sasuke and Laughed throwing her head back gracefully, letting her twinkling bell laughter fill the air. It was so beautiful Her father looked out his window to wonder what happened to make her laugh so.

Seeing nothing he went back to work.

But to Kagome, Sasuke had told her something hilarious from his past.

Sasuke nodded and the Kagome smiled and looked away when she caught the smell of someones scent.

She stood quickly when two figures came over the hill. One had long flowing white hair and a beard, and wise wrinkles, wearing a Grey kimono. The other was younger with raven hair, his eyes a nice purple sheen. He was muscular and very handsome.

Kagome smiled and when they got close enough she called out "Zezan!" The man with Raven colored hair smiled revealing two perfect fangs, and white teeth.

He ran to meet kagome, and lifted her up by the waist swinging her around.

Sasuke felt the burning anger in his chest. He wanted to know who this man was, and why he was swinging kagome around like that.

Kagome was put down. Then Kagome bared her neck to the white haired male. Then bowed and spoke "Welcome Lord Karo to the west. What brings you to are home?"

Sasuke walked up behind Kagome. Hearing her call this man a lord he bared his neck and bowed. Kagome noticed Sasuke and said "Lord Karo. Zezan. This is my student. Sasuke Uchiha. He has been studying me for 12 months. His ceremony is next week."

Lord Karo nodded and spoke "This is why where here. Zezan you may speak with Kagome. I must go talk to my old friend." Lord Karo bared his neck to Kagome and nodded his head before leaving.

Kagome smiled and hugged Zezan. Zezan then turned to Sasuke and turned colder like the northern mountains. "Hello Uchiha." Sasuke just narrowed his eyes. Until a soft summer breeze hit his nose.

They all turned towards the south and there dressed in a elegant brown kimono a woman. With black hair and Black coal eyes. Then a younger girl, her hair a soft golden color, her eyes the color of amber, dressed in a gold kimono walked forward.

Kagome bowed her head and greeted them. "Lady Kio. Princess Sin. We welcome you to the western palace."

Sin smiled and then nodded. Kio just look over them all and glared at Sasuke before going toward the castle without a word.

Zezan then said "well we have the western dogs. And cat. The Northern wolves. The southern eagles. All that's left-"

Kagome cut him off "Is the Eastern Panthers." A sweet smell in-cased the area clashing with the Cooler smell of the north, the hot scent of the south, and the warm scent of the west. A cool breeze of the spring was next.

Two figures appeared. One male the other female. The man had Shocking green hair and green eyes, wearing a Green kimono. The female had deep lavender hair, and white eyes, it looked as if she blind, wearing a soft pink kimono.

Kagome greeted them. "Lord Soko. Princess Kitsa. Welcome to the West." Lord Soko nodded and left his daughter Kitsa with them.

Once all the adults left Kagome smiled and spoke "Hello my friends. I was wondering if we could teach my apprentice about our world." They all agreed and fallowed kagome toward the garden.

Once there they all sat down like a X. Sasuke in the middle. Kagome was first because it was her home.

She smiled before saying "I am Kagome. Princess of the west and future ruler over this land. Once I take a mate I am to take my rights as lady of the west. And my mate will take my fathers place as lord over all of these lands. I have lived here since I was a small. I lost my mother to the one who destroyed everything. And I am female which means I am not able to choose my mate unless he chooses myself."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he spun toward the South.

She nodded and spoke "I am Sin. Princess of the south. And before I am like Kagome not able to choose my mate, and I will take over my lands. Instead I have lived with my family since my birth. As Princess of the south I have to look after my people."

He turned again, but to the east to the blind maiden.

She closed her eyes before stating "I am Kitsa. Princess of the East. And as before my fellow women are correct. But I know what you think. I am not blind but have the best eyesight of my family."

Then he turned toward the north.

Zezan then stated "I am Zezan. Prince of the North. I am future ruler of the north and am able to choose my bride. I have been with my family since birth. And am destined to a maiden in this circle. Her hair is as black as ravens, her eyes as red as blood, as skin as white as the silvery sheen of the moon, and her laugh just as sweet as apple pie. Are families have destined us to be together when we where small."

Sasuke stopped and stood and said "Kagome? Your mating lady kagome? No. you aren't until your coronation!" Kagome stood, she didn't want Sasuke to find out this way. Zezan then said "my coronation is the day right after yours. As is all of ours. So this is why I'm here. Kagome will be mine."

Suddenly all the lords and ladies appeared. Sesshomarou growled out "Lord Karo. Restrain your son. He will not speak to my daughters student like that." Lord Karo his his son and spoke "Come with me." then he bowed to Sesshomarou "My apologize lord Sesshomarou. He will be punished. And we will be back in 1 week."

Suddenly the two vanished. The girls also vanished with there parents. Leaving just Kagome, Sasuke, and Sesshomarou.

Sesshomarou glared before pivoting on his heel and stalking off. Kagome turned to Sasuke and said "Sasuke I-" Sasuke actually dared to shove kagome. Kagome fell to the ground and not thinking about stopping the fall, crashed hard to the ground.

Kagome hissed in pain and then yelled "WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?" Kagome was up in seconds, teeth bared, eyes wide and flashing between her natural red and black.

She hissed and yelled "WHY DO YOU CARE? YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME FROM THE MOMENT WE MET! IM JUST YOUR TEACHER! YOU DONT NEED TO CARE!"

She then pounced at him. Sasuke pivoted barley missing her claws. Thats when he felt the sting and touched his cheek, it was bleeding. His eyes widened when he remembered something.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Sasuke and kagome where sitting cross legged in front of each other. Sasuke looked shocked as he asked "So if you ever have black eyes and you smell blood it will be bad?" Kagome nodded and spoke icily "Its when my beast awakens. The blood will set me on a rampage. If I ever turn that way and I charge you. Dodge. Do not fight back. No one can beat someone in a rage. Trust me. And if I cut you. Run. Run and find my father." **_

_**Sasuke nodded and whispered "i promise" Kagome smiled.**_

_**(end of flashback)**_

The vision faded and Sasuke looked forward to see kagome, black eyes, fangs bared, very scary with her hair starting to rise.

Sasuke then screamed "SESSHOMAROU!" Sesshomarou was there in moments wondering what was up.

The minute he saw his daughter his eyes widened. He instantly pinned her to a tree and bit her neck in anger and growled out _"calm down female!" _Kagome growled back _"No! Male hurt female! Male pup hurt female!" _

Sesshomarou hit kagome's neck knocking her out.

Sesshomarou then turned around and back handed Sasuke. Sasuke went flying into a tree. Before impact sesshoamrou grabbed him and threw him into the ground.

Sesshomarou growled out in Sasuke's ear "what ever you did. Make sure it doesn't happen again. And just to tell you. Your coronation is tomorrow." Sesshomarou then vanished.

Sasuke got up and coughed. He was looking everywhere for kagome. He suddenly saw her sitting high in a tree.

Sasuke just sighed and walked away shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

As he walked he froze went he felt someone behind him. So he slowly turned around to find kagome standing there. Her red eyes where huge and wet, tears cascaded down her cheeks. Her whole body shook from the shock.

The sun was going down so it made Kagome look like a scared angel to him. He walked forward and her hand went up to the scratch kagome had placed on him.

Sasuke just held her close as she started to sob and repeated "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Sasuke just held her close.

Soon kagome stopped crying and was fast asleep in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke just sighed as he slid down a tree and held her close.

Just as he was about to sleep. A voice laughed. Sasuke woke up and called out "Who's there?" a man appeared. His hair was white, eyes molten amber. He looked a lot like Sesshomarou but on the top of his head where two triangular dog ears.

The man smirked revealing fangs and he said "i have a deal young boy. A deal that will help you kill your brother." Sasuke's eyes widened and he nodded dumbly.

The man then opened his hand and black smoke swirled around his hand. He then spoke "When you are crowned a official member of there world tomorrow. You will be chosen to find a woman. Choose Kagome. After your mating I want you to plunge this dagger deep into her chest. Let the dagger soak up her blood. Then after that say to the dagger "now plunge this dagger deep in the chest of my brother" and your brother will die. You will also become the lord of the lands! Isn't that wonderful?"

Sasuke nodded slowly as the man set the dagger in Sasuke's hand. Then the man vanished laughing.

Sasuke just stared at the dagger. He felt his blood run cold. He was going to kill the girl...the girl he loved. To kill...his brother.

Sasuke stood forgetting about Kagome in his lap making her hit the ground hard. Sasuke just walked away toward his room. Not feeling the Hurt red eyes on his back that where slowly filling with angry tears.

Kagome clenched her teeth and then screamed out "I cant believe you!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. I hope this story is doing well. Well all the characters go to there rightful owners. Inuyasha, Vampire knight, and Naruto. **

**...**

Kagome hissed in pain as she grabbed the stick that had jammed her in the side when Sasuke dropped her. She pulled it out then her skin healed instantly.

Then the scent hit her nose. Her eyes widened as she was up in moments and running, then she roared and called out "HEAD COUNT NOW!"

Everyone was up in moments and lined up by age in front of Kagome. She started to check them off, but then she realized that the four ninja's where missing.

Her red eyes turned all red and she growled out "FIND THEM NOW!" they all vanished in search of the four ninja.

Everyone ran around the castle when suddenly Yuuki froze. Yuuki then called out "M'LADY! M'LADY HURRY!" Kagome heard this and was there in seconds to look down on a guard, his chest ripped open with claws, neck slit, one eye missing, blood dripping out of his mouth.

Kagome pushed back her old gown which she had changed back into. She leaned over the body and listened closely for a pulse.

When no beat came kagome narrowed her eyes then closed them and lifted her head to the sky and let out a yowl of loss. Many people came out hearing the call and joined her, other howled in the castle.

Kagome then stood and spoke "Alert the family. Kaname, we do not burn guards bodies, grab your troops and feed." Kaname bowed and said "yes my lady" then he opened his mouth his brown eyes turning red as h let out a sharp high pitched noise, and more red eyes appeared.

Before any of the red eyes moved everyone was taken in.

Kagome then flicked her hands her whips appearing as she struck the side to get everyone's attention. Kagome opened her mouth fangs showing then she called "He came here tonight! Be on your guard. Do not even let down your guard around family. Everyone could be a threat. Zero, the ninja came from a certain village. Get a group of hungry V's. It's time to feast. Yuuki, you know what you have to do."

Everyone bowed and went to there rooms and prepare. Zero left as well to get the people. Kagome went to her room to prepare.

Yuuki was there with her gown. She pulled the black long sleeved gown over her head as if she was getting ready for a battle. Then she wrapped a blood red corset with black strings around Kagome middle.

She brushed out kagome's long black hair and waved her hand over it to make red streaks appear. Then Kagome turned paler. Yuuki wiped blood red lipstick over her mouth, then black eyeliner on her eyes.

Kagome opened her mouth slowly and Yuuki quickly sharpened them even more then normal.

She painted kagome's nails black. Then Kagome opened her red eyes and vanished.

Kagome appeared on a black dragon with red eyes holding the reins. She then yelled "Today! Is a day we vowed we would stop at all costs. But it is now inevitable. The ninja's betrayed us! Now we will betray them. We will show them what its like to Betray us. Fly my brothers! My sisters! Fly and destroy the village to your hearts content!"

The small army all started up into the sky all flying away. Zero was the last one to step and launch himself into the air.

Kagome fallowed shortly after, as soon as she saw the shield being put up around the castle.

So off they flew. Creatures of the night, toward the home place of the ninjas.

When they found the place they all lowered to the ground. Certain people set up shields as they started to plan.

Kagome held a dagger as she started to point to certain places. "Alright. They have 1 entrance and exit. Under this mountain I bet is there underground hide away. Shaka you take your troops to the entrance and exit. I will take the dragons above. Zero take your troops to the underground. Shaka you may kill but not many, try and force them toward the mountain. I will use the dragons to cause damage from above. We will tell there leader. We will not be messed with. This is also a punishment for the betrayal of the 4 ninja."

Everyone nodded then kagome twirled the dagger before throwing it deeply into the maps middle.

And everyone was off. Plan set and in motion.

Kagome did a high pitch yelp and took off on her dragon, the other dragons fallowing. Zero and his men ran through the shadows like they where the shadows. Shaka and her troops prepared hiding behind trees for the signal.

Kagome waited her eyes closed, then she opened her mouth and started whispering in another language, Suddenly her body jerked and out of her came a shadow, its eyes all red, mouth a bunch of sharp jagged teeth.

Kagome then whispered "find there leader and hand them this letter." The shadow took the letter and nodded and flew off.

Why kagome sat and watched through the shadow's eyes.

The shadow was fast passing through buildings until it managed to appear in the Leaders office.

Kagome watched as she saw Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura all trying to tell the Hokage to get everyone out and run.

She just smirked and the shadow fallowed her facial movements as it made its presence known.

Kagome then talked through it, but the shadows voice was creepy and low. "well well well, what do we have here? A couple of runaways. Hmm, I wish I could hurt you but my lady only told me to give you this letter, miss Hokage"

Tusnade took the letter and read it aloud "we where teaching the four ninja are ways. They then left, in retaliation we are here to destroy your entire town! Be ready for we will not stop until your all gone!"

Tusnade's eyes widened and she dropped the letter as shadow waved by smirking with her sharp teeth and then vanished.

Tusnade then called "Guards! Get everyone to the underground now! Hurry! ANBU we have people in are town! Get everyone to safety!"

Sasuke then remembered the mark on his neck and looked into the mirror and touched it and closed his eyes, but kagome had blocked off her mind. Sasuke growled but when he saw the mark his eyes widened, no longer was it soft pink, but it was black, black with red dripping out of it.

Sasuke then remembered Zero and all his troops but it was to late. So he grabbed his sword and whispered "its war."

Kagome felt the shadow return and she pulled out her sword and threw it into the moonlight and shrieked her high pitch shriek. Shaka heard and called "NOW!" her troops all charged in, all different demons, all different powers. One had a shield on him and when a human got close he started into the eyes making a shield in there brain and then expanding it until it exploded.

Another held fire in her hands, her eyes lit up like fire, red hair a flame, and she wiped out fire wrapping it around humans until they burned to death.

One man was a chameleon he lurked in with his surroundings then attack with poisoned fangs.

Shaka shed her cloak showing the needles that produced from her skin. She looked at someone and narrowed her eyes and needles shot at there main vitals, un able to be deflected.

Above the dragons blew out fire, ice, wind, sonic blasts, everything to scare the humans toward the cave.

Zero's troops all smirked when they smelled the heavy scent of blood.

Shaka and her troops where doing everything to get them to bleed. Tusnade was suddenly in front of them all, her cloak shed, eyes narrowed.

Tusnade then called out "Who is your leader? I demand to speak with her." Shaka started laughing and so did her troops.

Everyone looked up with they heard the shriek of the dragon. It lowered and Kagome was on top, mouth tight, eyes narrowed when she noticed the 4 ninja.

Kagome then said "I am she. Princess of the west. And heir to the throne. You need to speak to me?" Tusnade then said "Yes! You destroy my village, why? Because these four left?" Kagome tilted her head to the side and smirked "why yes. We gave them are secrets, are knowledge. Troops!" they all looked to kagome and kagome opened her mouth and said "plus your ears" they all laughed and did as told.

Kagome then closed her eyes and started to sing so beautifully. (.com/watch?v=RQj2iOEx-V8&feature=related)

Everyone started to sway but Tusnade plugged her ears as did the four ninja. As did all of rookie 9. everyone else swayed and smiled at the beauty as they walked one by one into the cave, all bleeding, all walking into a death trap.

Zero then nodded to his troops as they devoured one by one, each one screaming there heads off once they realized what was happening.

Once all but rookie 9 and Tusnade where in the hole, dead. Kagome stopped singing but she spoke "take this as a warning dear Tusnade. The west, is to be feared. Zero"

Zero walked out of the hole, blood on his face. His troops all fallowed soaked in blood. Kagome then did a slight yip and dragons flew down one by one grabbing the four ninja.

The man from earlier with shields wrapped his shield plasma around there wrists, ankles, neck, mouth, and waist.

Kagome then said "where off." everyone jumped on there dragons and where off. Kagome hovered over the destroyed village for a moment before fallowing her troops.

Sakura screamed silently, tears falling down her face at the loss of her family, of her friends, and her village. Kakashi sat in dead silence, eyes closed, mouth trembling. Naruto cried without stop for what he thought he had caused. And Sasuke, just sat there, completely in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. I hope this story is doing well. Well all the characters go to there rightful owners. Inuyasha, Vampire knight, and Naruto. **

**...**

they flew and the minute they landed the dragons flew off the army surrounded the four dragons. The man pulled off his shields and the dragons dropped the traitors who all had a various of objects pointed at there vitals. From claws, daggers, vines, ice spears, a shield in someones hand, swords staffs, and arrows.

Sakura sat there balling. Naruto narrowed his eyes that where slowly becoming red. Kakashi stared at Kagome with hatred, and Sasuke sat there looking dead cold in kagome's eyes with such burning hatred it would scare Itachi.

Kagome just glared back at them all with enough intensity to scare her own father. Kagome then hissed baring her fangs before yelling "Throw these traitors in the dungeons!" Sakura then yelled "HOW COULD YOU!"

Kagome frowned and narrowed her eyes as Sakura ranted. "How could you kill a whole village of people without blinking a eye? your heartless! That's what you are! Your heartless! You don't know what this feels like to loose all your family! To know what its like to loose the ones you love! Your heartless!"

Everyone suddenly became quiet and looked at kagome who's eyes where shielded by her bangs. But you could tell her rage by her hands, her hands where clenched so tight that the claws buried deep into her skin making blood run freely, her knuckles turning white.

Suddenly she whispered "never..." everyone froze at that tone, it sounded like she was ready to rip Sakura to shred. "never...say...that...AGAIN!" and Kagome backhanded Sakura so hard she slammed the ground with a sickening thud.

Naruto stopped crying instantly his eyes widened in fear staring at Sakura. Kakashi's one eye was un focused as he saw Sakura slam to the ground. But Sasuke un fazed just deepened the hatred in his eyes on kagome.

Kagome hissed in anger "you don't know my life. Guards get her out of here! And shackle her up with the level E shackles! I want scars on her wrists, ankles, neck and waist!" the guards grabbed Sakura roughly.

Yuuki glared at her student with hatred and turned around her back facing Sakura signaling she was just removed as her student.

Sakura to stunned to move, eyes glazed over, and her cheek swelling fast, already turning purple from the blow was drug off.

Kagome then turned to the last three ninja and hissed out "anymore outbursts? No. good. Guards. Take these three to the doungens, put them in regular shackles." The guards nodded bowed and grabbed them, but there teachers did not turn around, they just watched them as they where drug away.

Kagome watched Sasuke as he was drug away, she looked at her wrist to find the Uchiha symbol had gone black.

Kagome touched her eye to find a tear sliding down her bloody finger into the cuts she had made with her poison claws.

She closed her eyes and whispered "I will be in my garden..." and she walked slowly toward the hedge.

Kaname sighed and spoke "I cant believe they actually attempted to run away. I thought they liked it here." Zero nodded and said "and now with are princess upset, this is going to get bloody."

Yuuki looked down and whispered "She was crying. Even if she wont believe it. She loves Sasuke, and she overreacted because she thought he was leaving her for good." Kaname's and Zero's eyes widened as they looked to the hedge which Kagome had vanished into moments ago.

Zero whispered "how can you be sure?" Yuuki looked at her hand and whispered "i can feel it in the air. She is heartbroken. And the words from Sakura did not help much either. Lets go to bed. I will tell you my plan tomorrow." Zero and Kaname nodded and they all vanished.

**...**

**Hey. Sorry about the short chapter I just wanted a introduction to the next main events. As you can see Sakura's words cut super deep, and Kagome will act on this later. And as for Kagome's past and for the head stones, I will be evil and not let you know until later chapters 3:) **

**Hope you like my story,**

**Peace, **

**Nuttyginger1 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. I hope this story is doing well. Well all the characters go to there rightful owners. Inuyasha, Vampire knight, and Naruto. **

**...**

It was early morning before anyone was up. Yuuki, Kaname, and Zero all met in secret. Yuuki then whispered "ok we have 3 hours before everyone was up. My plan is this. Sasuke and Kagome both love each other, but wont admit it, especially to each other. We need to make it so they get closer. First we will make Sasuke be kagome's personal servant. Then After she tortures him, which we know she will. We train him in secret. The annual ball is in 6 months I was reading through Lord Sesshoamrou's papers. I know its wrong. But at the ball Sasuke will admit his love for kagome. Its Kagome's 500th year. Meaning this year all the men will walk forward and pronounce there love for her. Then the men will fight until all of them but one dies, all of them die, or some give up. We will make Sasuke do this. You see isn't my plan great?"

Zero and Kaname both smirked and nodded. Suddenly a high pitch yelp was sounded to trade off guards and that was there signal to vanish and appear next to the hedge.

Kagome walked out and the three bowed. Yuuki then said "My lady. We have come up with a punishment. We will have the Uchiha become a servant until the Ball. Then it is up to you what to do with him. But we would like to pick the place of his servitude"

Kagome nodded and said "that is acceptable." Yuuki smirked and winked at Kaname before walking away towards the dungeons.

Zero and Kaname smirked before walking away to go and get ready to clean the wounds sasuke had surely got from the shackles.

(With Yuuki)

Yuuki walked down into the depths of the worst place in the castle. It was a dark damp the sides of her where cells with people in them.

One was a little girl calling "Lady help me please!" Yuuki just hit the bar and the girl flew back and transofrmed into a older male with small black eyes and two fangs that resembled shapr buck teeth. It hissed at her.

There where many similar cells. But at the end where three cells. One had a glowing circle on it with a pink haired woman. Her wrists, neck, waist, and ankles where soaked in blood. A pool of blood below her. The ends of her pink hair stained red with her own blood. She slowly lifted her head then screamed as the chains tightened and blood squirt out and hit the ground and walls with a splat.

Yuuki's eyes softened. The Level E chains where deisgned especially for smart killers. Every time you would move the chains would tighten. On the inside of the chains where shards of glass, rusted nails, pins, and bits of metal.

They where designed to kill slowly, and painfully. Sakura cried silently, trying not to shake her sobs gained more volume. And soon the entire jail was filled with her Crying.

Yuuki sighed and turned around to find Naruto huddled in a corner of the cell shaking staring at the cell to his right.

Yuuki looked at the cell to find a beautiful woman, the woman had long black hair, golden and black eyes, golden skin, and each tooth was sharpened to a point. She kept cooing "come here my dear. Your skin and blood smell divine!"

Yuuki hissed her displeasure but continued down to look into Kakashi's cell. That's when she had noticed Kakashi was also in level E shackles.

Her eyes widened that even though the shackles continued to cut into him he struggled and yelled "I need to get to the leaf village!" Yuuki sighed and realized why he was in level E, especially by the burn marks and scratches on his cell.

So Yuuki continued till she found Sasuke's cell. He was in the farthest, darkest corner he could get to, his eyes blank, his hands clenched, jaw tightened.

Yuuki sighed and whispered "Sasuke" he didn't respond so she raised her tone "Sasuke Uchiha look at me." Sasuke turned to her and Yuuki backed up this time realizing what was wrong. She couldn't believe she stepped over that detail.

His eyes where a red hue from thirst. And remembering the blood from the village made her stomach churn and her throat get dry. Then she remembered the hate in his eyes, it was because kagome had tortured him. And she knew this.

Yuuki called "Guards! Get me a drink now!" A guard was there in moments with a glass of the red liquid. Then Yuuki commanded "open his cell. Under the orders of the princess" The guard quickly unlocked the fear.

Yuuki took a step forward and the blood scent hit Sasuke triggering memories...

_**(Flashback!)**_

_**Sasuke was trying to help out his village but when he smelled blood he stopped. His throat instantly burning, eyes going hallow. He screamed at the pain as he fell to his knees.**_

_**He was fighting, screaming, holding his throat. The torture he was going through was intense. The next thing he knew was he was in his cell and he was starving. That was until the ripe scent of blood hit his nose again and his throat clenched and his fangs pierced into his lip.**_

_**(normal)**_

Yuuki sat close to Sasuke before she took one of his hands and put it on the container. It was suppose to be a special feeder, but they called it a glass. It was a soft pink material that resembled skin, and it was filled with any kind of blood you wanted. From Yuuki's knowledge, Sasuke loved kagome's and could tell when it was hers, so she gave him the next best thing, rabbit.

Sasuke instantly pierced his fangs into the pink material until he slowed down his drinking and pulled out did Yuuki tell him.

Yuuki smirked a little and said "Sasuke I will get you out of here. On 3 conditions." Sasuke looked up and nodded. Yuuki continued "1. you will become a maid of sorts for kagome for a while. 2. you will train in secret with me, Zero, and Kaname. And 3. at the Winter ball you will step forward when they call out for who wants to be Kagome's mate and you will fight the other competitors. Understand?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say his answer "I-

**...**

**CLIFF HANGER! Heehee im evil. Well see sasuke's answer in the next chapter. 3:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. I hope this story is doing well. Well all the characters go to there rightful owners. Inuyasha, Vampire knight, and Naruto. **

**...**

This routine was kept for the next 6th months. Kagome made Sasuke run random errands at all times. She tortured him in every way she could for pay back.

Finally after many months of waiting, torture, and hard training the winter ball was upon them. Yuuki pulled kagome away all day to get ready, and Kaname and Zero drug Sasuke away.

The castle was all in a rush getting ready.

Kagome was being washed in a rose scent, her skin glowed after the bath. Her dress was then being adorned.

It shimmered when she moved and Yuuki placed a silver shawl over her shoulders and placed a white rose in kagome's hair. Her shoes where being placed on finally.

Kagome smiled as she twirled in her dress before Yuuki looked out the door to see the guests coming. Yuuki then said "You look lovely my lady." Kagome just bit her lip in excitement.

(Sasuke)

He was being scrubbed and thrown around by all the men knowing he was going to purpose. He was being dressed his hair messed with, a red rose placed in his suit pocket. He looked handsome and everyone clapped as they shoved him into the ball room.

(The ball)

everyone was chatting and smiling and mingling when suddenly the doors on the top of the stairs opened and Yuuki announced "are princess! Kagome tashio! And the future mate of the winner tonight"

Kagome walked out of the doors and Sasuke's eyes widened as she slowly descended the stair case. She wore a deep blue ball gown that when down to ankles, it shimmered with silk, the top had a silver stripe right under her chest. The silver shawl lit up the dress, her glass heels made a soft clicking noise as she descended.

Her hair had braids wrapped around her head, but the most of her raven hair hung loosely behind her with slight curls. A white rose placed in the braid on the right with silver stones on it.

Sasuke nearly passed out at the beauty she was showing.

Kagome smiled and looked down then walked with her father into the ball room. Sasuke walked forward but was pushed back by strong men, all that glared at him.

Sasuke just cracked his neck and walked into the ball room.

The ball was beautiful Kagome looked completely happy. Then Suddenly Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura walked in.

Kagome walked over to them gracefully with the air of a queen. Sakura had a huge bruise on her cheek, it was black and blue. Kagome just smiled and said "welcome to the annual ball. Enjoy, guards will be watching you the entire time. One step out of line and you will be sent to the dungeons."

Suddenly a yip made everyone look to the stage to see a man. This man smirked and said "welcome to the annual Winter ball. This is for are bride to be. Now to tell you her past."

(recommended song: .com/watch?v=tK4UHZqCagk&feature=related)

"Long ago a baby was born. But in the middle of a war. So the child was sent away to another world. Years later the child appears, and she meets a man. This man hated her and she hated him. They fought and bickered but where stuck to find the object to end the war. On the way they made some amazing friends, a Slayer, a fox, a monk, and a kitten. But are lovely had a past life. And the man loved her past life self. This past life ripped some of her soul, the happy part, the smiling part. And came back to life in a body of clay and bones. But are lovely had already fallen for the man. Of course are lovely did not know about her father what so ever."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the story but the man continued.

"The dead woman convinced the man that if he killed are lovely she would come back to life and they'd live happily. She also told him to kill his friends in the process. So in the late of night he murdered the kitten. Then the fox kit. But before he could touch the monk and slayer they awoke and started a battle. They where formidable foes but out of the blue the dead woman shot arrows into there hearts killing them instantly. Are beauty awoke and screamed with everything she was worth as the half demon killed her. Weeks later under a old tree she opened her eyes which where now crimson instead of a warm brown. Her skin pale from death. She looked up and there standing above her was her father and her mother holding her baby sister. They buried her friends under a shady tree in the garden of secrets. But the dead woman and the half demon are still out there planning to fight. But that's not all!"

Kagome sat down into a throne and folded her hands gracefully as she listened to her life's story. Sasuke looked over at her and his eyes softened completely.

"She was in her fathers study when the mirror of the future came to life. It showed her, her future of mating a young man. His eyes the color of Onyx, his hair as black as midnight and spiked like a ducks butt. His skill in ninja arts. And his love for her. But she was not the only one to see this vision for the dead one saw it to. And she messed with his life, manipulating the boys older brother to kill everyone. Making his best friend hate him. Making a pink haired banshee fall for him. They enjoyed messing with this boys life. But are lovely young maiden watched with frightened eyes, saving him when ever she could. She had walked behind him when his older brother almost killed him and narrowed her already turning black eyes, showing her fangs to him and scaring him away. Saving the boys life."

Sasuke fell to the ground shaking his eyes widened. He looked up to find Kagome's eyes right on him.

Everyone was silent as they looked at the princess. The man then said "tonight she will have a engagement! Any man brave enough to ask for her hand step forward!"

Sasuke took a deep breath stood and walked forward. Of course Zezan stepped forward ready to take her as his bride. Sasuke stepped right next to him. Many more men stepped forward.

Kagome watched with a smirk on her face.

The fight then started Sasuke took out young men trying to spare there lives. But one wouldn't get the picture and Sasuke kicked him in his throat killing him. The bloody match continued until it was between Zezan and Sasuke.

Both circled each other counter clockwise. Sizing each other up. Both threw out weapons. Sasuke felt his muscles coil as he was ready to pounce. But Zezan made the first move and he pounced. They where twisting and twirling till both stopped moving.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear as she watched as neither moved.

Until a twitch of a hand, Kagome's breath hitched as she noticed that it was-

**...**

**HAHA Cliff hanger! I'm evil! 3:). well now you know kagome's past. Kind of sad isn't it. Well you'll find out who won the fight in the next chapter :) I wont update unless I get at least 5 reviews. Thank you.**

**Nuttyginger1**

**etiquette **


	10. Chapter 10

**First I'd like to say im so sorry for not updating! Things have been hectic. But now your long awaited chapter, I'll update soon. Sorry again! Enjoy. **

**...**

Zezan kicked Sasuke off him, Sasuke rolled over silently his eyes closed. Zezan got up and laughed he had blood on his claws as he chuckled darkly.

Right on Sasukes chest where slashes from the claws, but right as Zezan took a step toward Kagome Sasuke sprung to life! His foot kicking Zezan's legs, Zezan came crashing down.

Sasuke did a back flip up and said growling like Yuuki had taught him to do said "You have not won Zezan, you will never win Kagome!"

Zezan stood up and spit blood his eyes cold. Sasuke stood his eyes as cold as Kaname's when he was angry, his mouth in a thin line like Zero's and his posture exact to a warrior.

Kagome watched her eyes back to there normal size. Sasuke vanished and then suddenly appeared behind Zezan sending a powerful kick into his back, then into the front and into his chest.

This continued until Zezan was out cold on the floor. Sasuke then started toward the princess. His shoes the only noise in the room, he got to the stairs when he bowed his hand out in a 'dance with me' pose.

Everyone looked to Kagome, the dance would signify there engagement. Kagome stood slowly her eyes void of emotion as she walked down the steps and curtsied and put her hand in his.

Everyone gasped as the bodies where collected and Sasuke escorted Kagome to the middle of the dance floor.

Suddenly excited whispers broke out as Sasuke spun Kagome around and put his hand softly on her waist.

Suddenly couples started to dance; children looked excitedly on the dancing adults. The men lifted there brides in the air and twirled them. It all looked straight out of a fairytale.

After dancing for what seemed like forever all the girls ran up to kagome and hugged her giggling like crazy. All the men walked up to Sasuke and slapped him on the back laughing.

Soon the ball room was empty and all that stood where Yuuki, Zero, Kaname, and Sesshomarou.

Sasuke went in search of his bride to be. He looked up and saw the clock strike 2 A.M. The clock did a giant BONG! And Sasuke then caught a glimpse of a light blue gown.

Sasuke ran after the glimpse he saw. He then hid behind a wall as Kagome looked around and scented the air to check for anyone fallowing her. Convinced she wasn't she wrapped a dark shawl around her shoulders and head and ran out into the cold night.

Sasuke fallowed swiftly. He watched as she opened the hedge and this time he ran as fast as possible and slipped inside.

What he saw was UN expected, it was like a dome, a dome of a spring night. The tree was a weeping willow and it shown with silver braids that seemed to reflect from the moon. White butterflies fluttered around getting the nectar from the glowing flowers that held a shade of blue, pink, purple and red.

The grass was green and smelled fresh; there was a pool around the tree that had Koi inside.

Sasuke watched as Kagome knelt in front of some graves it looked like. She then whispered "Guess what, today was my ball. My mate was chosen. Oh Sango you should have seen it…it was amazing, the way the men all tried to fight for my love. But only one came out on top, his name is Sasuke. Now, now Miroku I know what you're thinking and I'd slap you if I could"

She left out her laugh that sounded like tinkling bells. Sasuke heard her continue "Oh Shippo im sure you would have loved him, though a little rough he's really caring. Kilala you would have been attached right away, you and your fluffy self." She smiled and touched the stones.

"Kanna you would have loved to see his soul...it's so caring…" Sasuke heard her take in a shaky breath and it took so much of him not to rush forward and comfort her. But something stopped him as she uttered a word he never heard her say "Mom…Oh mom I miss you so much…I wish you could have been there…I need you mom…why did you have to die…why….I promise mom…I promise I will do whatever it takes…no matter what….I will hunt and Kill them mom…I will destroy them…I will I promise"

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes and suddenly she stopped crying and stopped she turned slowly and what met her face made her eyes narrow.

She saw Sasuke staring at her with soft sad eyes. She walked up to him and shoved him yelling "How did you get in here? You cant be in here! Get out! Why did you fallow me? Why! LEAVE! I SAID LEAVE!" Kagome pounded on Sasukes chest.

Sasuke grasped Kagome's wrists and just pulled her into a hug which shocked her but instead of screaming her eyes just watered and she burst into tears holding Sasuke and crying loudly letting all her emotions flood out.

That's when Sasuke realized how much kagome had on her shoulders and now how much was just added he just held her and hummed a sweet lullaby.

They just sat there Kagome stopped crying and she just lay in his lap playing with the fabric of her dress or her hair refusing to look into Sasukes eyes. They where a couple now and it would just complicate things…they would just have to grin and bear it…for now.


	11. Chapter 11

**First I'd like to say im so sorry for not updating! Things have been hectic. Enjoy! I hope to continue writing. Also thank you to all my cyber fans, I enjoy writing and I hope to continue thank you!**

**...**

Sasuke moved his arms to come in contact with silk. He jumped up sweating he scanned the room on full alert. All he remembered was Kagome falling asleep in his arms. Now he was in his bedroom.

...

Kagome was up with Yuuki and her trainer they where planning the wedding. Suddenly kagome touched her necklace and got up wordlessly. She opened the door and Saw Sasuke opening his door as well.

Sasuke caught Kagome's red eyes and then she went back into her room the clicking of the lock alerted him. He ground his teeth together wondering what had happened, he couldn't even remember passing out!

...

Kagome stood there her hand still on the door handle, her eyes downcast filled with unknown emotions. She then said just loud enough for her two friends to hear her "It is time for you two to leave. I will call you if I need your services again."

Her eyes froze over as she turned and walked toward the balcony her hair blowing behind her like in a movie from the winter breeze.

Yuuki and her trainer bowed and left. Once the door clicked in a signal that he was in deed closed, Kagome fell to a knee, one hand on the ground, the other where her heart was clenching tightly. Her eyes squinted and in pain, her mouth shaking. She looked in utter pain and misery.

She sat there for a minute then her eyes opened and she looked at the hand on the floor, her claws had made five nice slashes.

Kagome just sighed and put her hands onto her forehead as she stood up.

Suddenly her gown fell and there in her back was a nice large healing pink scar, fresh. She pulled on her black long sleeved shirt and pants for her flexibility. she pulled on her weapons and pulled off a sword clipping it to her back.

...

Sasuke was getting dressed when he noticed something. He walked over to a chair in his room to find Kagome's shawl, the silver one from last night…at least he thought it was last night, he had no clue.

Then suddenly he noticed something was missing. He rushed over to his dresser and threw it open to find no knife.

He rushed around the room and then touched the wall and being weird he scented the wall and it had a dull scent of Kagome's scent.

He touched the floor and it was cleaned but he knew what it was, Blood. He backed up his body shaking. Then suddenly the door opened and Zero and Kaname stood there both with emotionless faces.

They grabbed Sasuke and drug him toward the throne room. He was pushed in and forced to his knees in front of Sesshomarou who was as cold as ever sitting in his throne.

Sasuke looked around and saw many people where there. Everyone became quiet when the double doors where pushed open to reveal the old princess, a complete opposite from the shining beauty from the ball.

Her eyes had deep black eyeliner, Red eyes as cold as ice, Hair straight with red streaks, Black long sleeved shirt and flexible pants, black cloth choker.

She walked in her head held high. Sasuke felt his heart pound and he felt himself bite his lip. Many pairs of eyes either heard or scented his reaction and turned to him.

Kagome walked past Sasuke not even sparing him a glance. Then Yuuki appeared carrying a tray. Kagome had her back to everyone and she started to pull of her shirt. Sasuke felt himself growl and his eyes narrow at this.

Everyone ignored Sasuke until Kagome's shirt was all the way off and right there in the middle of her back was a huge pink scar. Kagome pulled her shirt back on and walked over to Yuuki and ripped the white sheet off the towel and picked up the object under the sheet.

Sasuke felt his breath hitch. It was the knife. Kagome twirled the knife and threw it into the ground and then she yelled "The evil ones have gone far enough! Late in the night I was half asleep, I was being protected. When suddenly I was thrown into a wall, I looked up expecting to meet an enemy. I had my dagger at the ready. But my weakness came over, I dropped the dagger. My future mate was over me his eyes Grey. He hit me in my only weak spot. It has been three months since that night. I have had people check over his mind and his mind was being controlled by them! THIS HAS GONE LONG ENOUGH! My friends have died by there hand! My brothers, sisters, even my mother…"

Everyone watched, Sasuke was shaking in anger at his new enemies.

Kagome then yelled "THEY HAVE KILLED YOUR BROTHERS! SISTERS! CHILDREN! MATES! AND PARENTS! It is now that we go to war! I SEND A DECREE! THOSE WITH FIGHTING EXPERIENCE AND AT THE PROPER AGE WILL FIGHT! WE WILL BRING THEM TO THERE KNEES! WE LEAVE TOMORROW AT DAWN!"

Everyone joined in a chorus of yelling in agreement. Sasuke was numb, he couldn't hear or feel anything but what kagome said next in his ear made his cheeks flame and got his full attention. "Sasuke, meet me in my corridors tonight."

Everyone vanished getting ready for the war.

Kagome set the last of her weapons on the floor by the door. When suddenly a knock sounded kagome said taking a deep breath "come in Sasuke"

Sasuke walked in cheeks red but he walked right over to kagome and asked "Kagome" Kagome looked into his eyes and said "I have been waiting for you to Sasuke. Waiting for many years, now I go into battle. I need something to come back to, so I don't forfeit my life in battle."

They both closed there eyes and where about 3 centimeters from kissing. Kagome then whispered "Sasuke, I take you as my mate. To live with you forever and all eternity, my soul shall forever be blended with yours" then they kissed slowly. When they parted Sasuke then whispered "Kagome, I take you as my mate. To live with you forever and all eternity, my soul is yours to blend with." They then kissed, and the rest is history.

Morning came soon and Kagome opened her eyes to meet the soft face of Sasuke who was completely knocked out. She giggled and thought _'He's not use to demon mating, or should I say vampire, demon mating ha-ha' _

Kagome touched Sasukes cheek and smiled sighing. Then she touched the mark on her neck that had been there since forever it seemed but now it was no longer a changing color it was the plain Uchiha mark but with a crescent moon in the middle.

Kagome moved Sasukes hair to find her mark on his neck with a small Uchiha symbol in the middle. The fang marks where still pretty fresh in his.

Then she hurried and wrote a note set it on her pillow and kissed Sasuke gingerly in a good bye.

Then she grabbed her weapons and shrunk them clipping them on her bracelets and hurried off toward the court yard where the army was assembling.

As kagome walked past other males and even females there eyes widened at her new scent, it still smelled like rain and roses but it had a hint of pine signaling her mating.

Soon the army moved out silently, and I mean silently not even the crunch of snow was heard or even foot steps where left in the snow, they where completely soundless and traceless.

...

Sasuke awoke and he jumped out a bed and instantly grabbed the note he read it out loud "Dear Sasuke, Im off to the war, I'll be back in a few months time. I will die without seeing you. I want you to take my place until I come back. I love you, your mate."

Sasuke quickly got dressed and ran out of the room not noticing the stares and whispers from his new scent and new appearance.

He burst into the court yard to find no one and he looked and saw the sun was high in the sky. His eyes became sad and he went back in.

Suddenly he coughed so many new scents hi this nose that it made him sick. He went to scratch his head but hissed in pain when he looked at his hand and saw claws.

Sasuke looked in a mirror with wide eyes to see He had a black jagged stripe on each cheek and a black crescent moon on his forehead, also his black eyes now had a tint of red.

He yelled in shock just as…

...

A CLIFF HANGER x) lol hope ya liked it. Peace!

~Nuttyginger1


	12. Chapter 12

LAST TIME

Sasuke looked in a mirror with wide eyes to see He had a black jagged stripe on each cheek and a black crescent moon on his forehead, also his black eyes now had a tint of red.

_He yelled in shock just as…_

**NOW!**

Just as Sesshomarou walked around the corner, his eyes were cold and his posture was so stiff he looked like he'd kill anyone right then. He went straight up to Sasuke and pinned him to the wall by his throat and growled out "You mated with her. Do you know why we don't mate early Uchiha? Do you? I suppose you don't! or you would not have done it! You're an idiot Uchiha. Kagome knew the consequences. She knew what would happen."

Sesshomarou caught his breath and then growled and said so icily it made Sasuke shake. "Uchiha, the price is something your not ready for. You know it's extremely difficult for a female to have children. Right?" Sasuke nodded and answered with a strangled breath "It's hard for a female to get pregnant because if she does not wish for a child she is able to control it. But unless you cross a deadly rule the female will have no control over this. She will become pregnant if she wants the child but also she has no control over it….Kagome wouldn't tell me the rule though…"

Sesshomarou slammed Sasuke into the wall, then hissed through clenched teeth "She didn't tell you because she was planning you idiot. She was planning for you to help her break that rule." Realization hit Sasuke like a hammer in his chest. Kagome was in a war. But also she was pregnant with his child….

Sesshomarou growled and then called to a servant "Get me my sword and one for the Uchiha. We're going into battle. Also, set up barriers around the castle. I have a feeling this war wont be pretty.

And like that they set off not looking back. Father and Son in law.

**KAGOME**

Kagome walked at the front line of the army and without anyone noticing she touched her stomach and closed her eyes. She then looked to the rising sun and looked back at her stomach and thought to herself _'Born through a broken rule. Born in the middle of horror and suffering, Im sorry im bringing you into this world little one…' _

Suddenly they reached the meadow and Kagome stopped and narrowed her eyes and motioned for half of her troops to seep into the forests. They then walked onto the meadow, soon to be a battlefield, soaked in blood.

Kagome then saw her worst enemy. She barley held back the growl wanting to rip through her. Kikyo stood bow strung and pointed at the ground, eyes wrinkles in a cold smile.

Kikyo then called out "My dear how good it is to see you" Kagome motioned for her troops to spread out then said "Oh Kikyo, Not dead yet? I could help with that, clay pot." Kagome hissed out the last two words.

With that Kagome unclipped her two daggers and threw them straight at Kikyo who used a barrier and with that the war began. Kikyo's soldiers popped out of the woods. Kagomes blind sided them and so the war was on.

The war went on for days and them being not normal humans they were use to it. Finally Kagome and Kikyo were circling each other, Beast against miko. Kagome then charged and grabbed Kikyo's wrist trying to bite her. Kikyo wouldn't give in and almost struck Kagome.

Slowly ever so slowly Kagome back Kikyo up to a wall and then Kagome smirked and said "bad choice Kikyo" and with a flick of her hand the wall grabbed onto Kikyo's wrists and ankles immobilizing her.

Kagome then yelled ripping Kikyo's head to the side "THIS IS WHERE YOUR POWER STARTS TO FALL! THIS IS WHERE I HAVE THE ADVANTAGE!" And with that Kagome bit down as hard as she could and started to push all the poison she could into Kikyo's veins.

Kagome then pushed away, a black trickle ran down her mouth and Kagome narrowed her eyes and hissed out "go to the underworld where you belong you Clay pot"

Kikyo smiled sadly and whispered "Thank you for lending me your body…." And then suddenly she changed and Kikyo no longer lay there but a young girl, tears ran down the young girl's cheeks. What was even worse was the girl was 100% Human. Kagome's eyes widened when she started into the onyx eyes of the girl as tears ran down her cheeks.

The Young girl cried out "Please…please help me…please I don't want to die…please…" but it was to late the girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head and slowly the poison worked through her body. Kagome stayed with her through all of it until the girl was nothing but a pile of ash.

Kagome sighed and then ordered her troops onward toward another battle field…And this continued Kikyo or Inuyasha using young girls or boys. Until finally Kagome decided to take a break from the war and they set up camp and finally lay down.

It had been over 6 months now and Kagome was showing big time but she had cast a spell so only she could see the growing stomach and feel the kicking child. When night when Kagome was laying down she whispered and rubbed her stomach "Not long now…"

Then a familiar voice "Not long now for what?" Kagome jumped up to see Sasuke and Sesshomarou standing there….


	13. Chapter 13

LAST TIME

_Then a familiar voice "Not long now for what?" Kagome jumped up to see Sasuke and Sesshomarou standing there…._

NOW

Kagome then stood gracefully and said "Not long until the end of the war father of course." Sasuke looked at kagome and he could barley contain the joy of smelling her scent.

Sesshomarou nodded and then he smelled the sweet smell of happiness radiating off of the Uchiha so he said "You two go catch up. I'll watch the troops" and like that Sesshomarou walked away. As soon as Sesshomarou was gone, Kagome and Sasuke were kissing and pouring all the loneliness and pain and waiting into the kiss.

They pulled away to breath and laid there foreheads still touched. Sasuke then whispered still panting for air "You know how long I've been searching for you? You've worried me sick you know that….you left me scared alone and confused….please Kagome…stop this madness…I need you…I need us…..I need are soon to be family.."

Kagome stiffened in shock and then Sasuke rubbed her face and whispered "I know, I know it all…I know your hiding it from your troops and protectors knowing they'd make you come back…but since im the father you can't hide it from me…I can feel, see, and smell the baby growing inside of you."

Sasuke then lightly put his hand on the growing bulge and whispered lightly into Kagome's ear "I love you Kagome….Having a child is what I've always wanted…" Kagome smiled and kissed Sasuke before someone cleared there throat and kagome turned to find Zero standing there.

He then said seriously "Madam, are scouts have found the true hiding spot of the enemy. There is a barrier around the house." Kagome nodded and then grabbed her cloak and pulled it on.

Soon they were off again, hoping to finally end the war. Sesshomarou walked on the left side of kagome, Sasuke on her left. Kaname, Yuuki, and Zero we're right behind them, and then the rest of the soldiers behind them.

Kagome then drained out all the sound as she took down the barrier and then motioned for her troops to fan out. Soon the real war was on. Kagome touched her stomach and soon a barrier was around her unborn child.

Sasuke and Kagome ran side by side and soon they burst toward the hut and there the real Kikyo and Inuyasha stood. Kikyo smirked and yelled out "Miss us?" Kagome growled in a answer and then yelled "Kikyo! You killed my mother. You tried to take the western palace and you ruined my life. Your life ends here." Kikyo just clicked her tongue and said "oh if I die, I'll take your brat with me dear. And don't look so shocked I've been watching all of this play; I've watched Sasuke from the moment of his birth. I've watched you Kagome change from your once human self to a beast. I've watched it all. And now I will watch you through my own eyes as I rip your child from you and feed it to the dogs!"

With that remark Kikyo fired a arrow straight for Kagome, but instead of it touching her it stopped in mid flight, caught by Sasuke then broke in half. His eyes were hidden but when he talked it sounded other worldly "You forget Kikyo, that it is not just her child…you forget that it has a father as well! Now go back from whence you came!" he looked up and his eyes had turned blood red and had slits in the centers, his claws grew and threw a dagger straight for Kikyo.

Kagome charged and that's when the war started. Kagome and Kikyo were in a everlasting battle and Sesshomarou took on Inuyasha while Sasuke and the troops took on the enemies troops.

Soon Kagome had pinned Kikyo to the ground. Straddling her waist, one hand using her lengthened claws to pierce straight through both of Kikyo's wrists to the ground and her other hand holding a dagger to her throat, Kagome smirked as her Dagger lit on fire and Kikyo screamed as she we beheaded.

The screamed distracted Inuyasha enough that Sesshomarou punched him so hard her flew into the hut. Inuyasha cried out that he was sorry and that he was under her spell. He was crying even.

Sesshomarou was close to beheading him when Kagome ordered "stop father. He is telling the truth. I remember his once honey colored eyes but when he was standing here in front of us, they were not honey but they were a bright gold. She took him from me years ago and now he is back. Inuyasha do you swear if you come to the western palace you will behave and become a member of the guard?"

Inuyasha got onto one knee and bowed his head and said "I pledge my life to take care of you milady and your unborn child and the future king of the western lands." While he said that Sasuke came over and placed his arms around Kagomes waist and with that the spell lifted and Kagomes bulging stomach showed.

With that Kagome turned and watched Sesshomarou burn Kikyo's body and then suddenly a small white light floated out of her and floated toward Kagome. Kagome smiled and nodded to the white light and it entered into her body softly.

Kagome then took a deep breath and smiled sweetly. Kagome then opened the portal to the western palace and everyone jumped inside. Kagome felt so at peace she forgot to remind Sasuke that her due date was in just a few hours…


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as they set foot back on the grounds Kagome began to cry. Sasuke quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close wondering what the matter was. Sesshomarou sent away all of the soldiers to visit there families and such.

Kagome was taken quickly to the room she and Sasuke shared now. Kagome just balled and balled until finally Yuuki was sent in and the men were sent out. 10 hours later Yuuki came out, covered in Kagome's blood but in her arms she held the essence of life, Kagome's and Sasuke's Daughter.

Sasuke was about to cry himself when he realized something, he had smelled two scents coming from her womb. He then asked frightened of the answer "Yuuki….when I came across Kagome….I smelled not one but two scents coming from her womb…there was a second child…was there not…?" Sasuke trembled visibly his eyes as wide as they could get.

Yuuki frowned and then smiled sadly her eyes brimming with tears before she handed Sasuke the little girl and she went back to tend to Kagome after sending Sesshomarou a sad glance.

Sasuke noticed this and looked at Sesshomarou while holding his new daughter tenderly in his arms. Sesshomarou did not glance at Sasuke but he stared at the door where his daughter lay in grief and pain.

Sesshomarou then spoke "Sasuke…remember when I said you two had broken the rule…the number one rule that we find so dear…." Sasuke nodded his heart thumping loudly in terror. Sesshomarou narrowed his eyes slightly and whispered "You had been correct Sasuke. Kagome had been carrying twins. You suffered the end of the rule break….You both broke the rule of mating before you were suppose to…Because of it…you lost your first born son….he was born healthy and he smiled at Kagome once before he died….suddenly….and quickly….you carry your second born in your hands…Your Daughter…Sayuri…Kagome called her Sayuri…"

Sasuke wanted to be sick…at that moment he wanted to die. Yuuki came out again and held out her arms a silent question to Sasuke who gingerly but tenderly gave his daughter to Yuuki who hurried back into the room.

After a moment a crash was heard and Sasuke was close to ripping the door open but then he heard a scream and a loud cry a cry of a mother loosing a child. Sesshomarou looked away and Sasuke just fell to his knees in horror.

Yuuki then hurried out her eyes filled with horror as she gave Sesshomarou Sayuri and then grabbed Sasuke and threw him into the room and then shut the door. Yuuki panted in grief and then started to cry and whispered "I couldn't help her…you should've seen the pure look off happiness on her face when she realized she had, had a son….then he suddenly stopped breathing…I tried…to revive him…he just lay there as cold as ice….Kagome didn't know but then suddenly she had a girl and she was so happy to have both her babies but then I went back in to tell her the news and tried to hand Sayuri to her but she just screamed…knocked down a glass…..it was frightening.."

Without another word Sesshomarou opened the door his tensiga in hand, he paid little attention to Sasuke cradling a crying and screaming Kagome. He just sliced the demons who were trying to take away the poor babe.

The baby boy let out a cry and Yuuki rushed in to clean him then handed him to a now silent Kagome.

Kagome's eyes were wide as she let Sesshomarou hand her, her daughter as well. Sasuke took Sayuri from Kagome so she could now hold her alive son. Sesshomarou then said "I have saved him. But now, you know you will have to watch him carefully…He will have many illnesses…"

Kagome nodded crying as she said "Dad…thank you…thank you so much…how will I ever repay you?" Sesshomarou stopped mid step and then turned and said with sad eyes "Repay me by looking after your children and being a mother to them as you never had."

Kagome nodded and hugged her son. Sasuke then said "Sayuri, and what should we name are son kagome?" Kagome smiled and whispered "Let's name him…Shippo." Sasuke nodded and whispered "Shippo Itachi. I like it."

Sasuke smiled and kissed his daughter forehead and then a beam shot out of it and soon a small blue crescent moon lay there. Then Kagome kissed her sons forehead and soon a bright green crescent moon lay there.

Sasuke then heard guards running and he looked out the window at all the demons gathering wanting the new newborns….Sasuke then realized that now he would have to protect his family more then ever before, knowing these kids they would go looking for trouble….on purpose….

**...**

_**Hey Everyone. I hope you liked the ending and im thinking about doing a sequel to this if everyone wants me to. Im sorry about how long ive kept everyone waiting, I hope that you all will forgive me with my new stories coming soon. Thank you everyone! **_

_** P.S. **_

_** I love getting reviews it makes me want to write more **_

_**~NUTTYGINGER1**_


End file.
